Cartoon Network X Hot Wheels Universe
by JakeBurner
Summary: This is my first fanfic on this website. When mysterious life sized Hot Wheels cars began appearing all over the Cartoon Network Universe, a team of teens and the whole CN crew discover a lost city, created for one purpose. "The Ultimate Driving Playground." When a new evil comes to town, it is up to the Cartoon Network crew and their Hot Wheels cars to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

_"In the Cartoon Network universe, anything is possible. Usually it looks peaceful enough but there is evil around and fortunately there are heroes to fight that evil, as well as your all-time alien hero, Ben Tennyson. There are also some of these creatures that have awesome powers. Some can turn from spheres into giant monsters and others that are trapped inside of spinning tops. We sometimes use these creatures for games named after them and also become good friends to each other called Pokemon, Bakugan, Duel Monsters or Beyblades. There are even some that were created by our minds called Imaginary Friends and others that were created in an ancient time called Cryptids. But one day, all of that was about to change._

_My name is Jake Burner and this is my story."_

**Chapter 1**

(_Lootin' in London_ by RDGLDGRN starts playing)

At Bellwood, there were tons of tricked out cars lined up for races through the street. Teenagers raced through streets and back to earn money and reputation to the streets. There was burning rubber and the scent of fuel in the air as racers drove through streets and showed off. It was one heck of a party. At one point, there was a black and red Dodge Challenger SRT8 with red tribal flames, MC5 wheels and red neon with people crowded around it to look at the engine. "Supercharged V8 6.2 litre HEMI, with about pulling off over 700 Horsepower." An 18 year old teenager with brown eyes, brown hair, a black shirt with a skull, black jacket with spikes, black jeans and black shoes said. "It's a beast. With this, my car can beat anything here." Then there was a loud supercharged V8 engine and everyone turned to see a yellow Corvette C6R with red TRAP5 wheels, red neon, hot rod flames driving up to the party. Everyone then walked around the Corvette, checking it out and were cheering as the driver came out, which was a young 16 year old boy with a gold racing jacket with red spiked shoulder pads, red racing gauntlets, black jeans, red and black sneakers, brown eyes and dark brown hair. _"That's me. The hot shot racer." _ The passenger was a 16 year old girl with blue eyes, brown hair, a magenta racing jacket with blue cat eyes, flames and shoulder pads, blue racing gauntlets, blue jeans and black high heel boots. _"That's my girl Claire. We known each other since Primary School. She's also part Anodite. Like Gwen Tennyson."_ The guys then have their hellos to the two teenagers. "Still got that cruddy Corvette from that cruddy father of yours I see." The boy said to Jake.

(Music ends)

"Bryann." Jake said. "You still owe me that race, Burner. Let's settle this."

"Tell ya what, I'll come back in my slow car. Make it fair." The crowd booed. "Y'know what? I don't care what you're driving. So step up. Or shut up."

"C'mon man. Y'know I'm gonna win anyway. Stop trying to prove it. It's getting old."

"Oh really? So you're just here to stand around like a moron with that...show car. Or your probably just afraid to burn to death like your father!" Things suddenly went silent. "Say what you wanna say about me Burner. When I come into the ring, I'm ready to box." Frustration fuelled Jake as he clenched a fist. "Alright. Let's do it! One race. Winner gets $10,000 cash and respect. Loser walks away home." Jake said. Everyone then cheered in excitement. "Jake, don't do this. You know Bryann, he's gonna make you end up like your dad!" Claire said. "Claire, don't worry about it! This'll be over in ten seconds." Jake said back as he got in his car. Then two of them got to the starting line and Claire held up a bag full of the $10,000 cash. She pointed to Bryann and he nodded. Claire then pointed to Jake and he nodded as well. Claire put the bag around her shoulder and raised her hands as the two boys revved their engines loudly. Flames shot out of exhausts and tires burnt out on the pavement, screeching out loudly. "GO!" Claire yelled as she gave the signal and the Corvette and the Challenger shot off of the starting line like dragsters on a green light. It was a good ol' quarter mile until the next right turn as the two of them drifted around to corner and raced through oncoming traffic. They drifted around a right corner. Jake was really close to crashing into an oncoming car but missed when he made the turn. They swerved past traffic and drifted around every corner. Bryann then suddenly began to slam into Jake several times after the fifth corner, trying to make him crash. When Bryann was about to make a final blow, Jake quickly hit the brakes and skidded behind Bryann as he swerved in to slam him. "Last turn, last turn." Bryann said. The two of them drifted around the corner. "Too wide." Jake said watching Bryann making a really wide drift which made Jake his chance as he hit the gas hard and he raced way ahead. "Home stretch, baby!" Jake yelled. It looked like Jake was easily gonna win until Bryann engaged his nitrous and blasted past Jake and was in the lead. The two of them were now a quarter mile away from the finish line. Jake then smiled. "Too early, Bryann." Jake said. He then engaged his nitrous and then blasted past Bryann at the next last metres. He crossed the finish line first and won the race! He did several donuts while Bryann screamed in frustration and pounded himself several times. Jake stopped doing donuts and people cheered him on and when he got out of the car, Claire hugged him with the bag full of money in her hands. Suddenly, there were police sirens around every corner and tons of police car and helicopters surrounded the teenagers. Everyone got in the cars and drove away to escape while some were unlucky to escape and were caught. Claire suddenly got tackled by an unknown adversary, looking like he was protecting her but then got back up and ran away. Jake and Claire got in the Corvette. Jake did a small donut and drove to an alley, which was blocked by a silver sedan until it quickly backed away and Jake and Claire drove through the alley. The silver sedan then closed the alleyway back up again for some reason. Jake drove him and Claire to a nearby abandoned garage to hide from the cops. They both sighed in relief. "I think we lost them." Jake said. "That was way too close. We are NOT doing that again." Claire said. Jake looked in the bag but there was no money in it. It was many paper scraps, that weighed like the amount of cash that was suppose to be in it. "What the?" Jake and Claire were shocked. Jake then threw the bag in a nearby dumpster and then drove out of the ware house and quickly raced away in the night.

The next day...

Jake walked outside his house, got into his Corvette and drove off to school. As he got there, he saw a black and green Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR with green J5 wheels and green flames driving up behind him along with an orange '70 Chevy Chevelle SS with blue MC5 wheels and blue flames and light blue snowflakes, a blue '10 Toyota Tundra with OR6SP with red trim and red flames and a magenta Datsun 240Z with blue and black outlined tribal flames and blue OH5 wheels. They parked next to each other and got out. The driver of the 240Z was Claire, the driver of the Viper was a 16 year old boy with grey eyes, blonde hair, a black jacket with green flames and red reptile eyes, green gauntlets, black jeans and black and green sneakers. _"That's my buddy, Jordan. Not sure where he's going but he wants to get there fast."_ The driver of the '70 Chevy Chevelle SS was another 16 year old boy with brown hair, brown eyes, an orange jacket with blue flames, light blue snowflakes and blue predator eyes, blue jeans, blue gauntlets and black and blue sneakers. _"That's James. He's a pretty cold guy. Doesn't talk much but he does his thing."_ The driver of the Tundra was yet another 16 year old boy with grey eyes, blonde hair, a blue jacket with spiked shoulder pads, red flames and red predator eyes, black jeans, red gauntlets with spikes and black and red sneakers. _"The big guy's Mark. You hit him, he hits you back, harder." _They got in only to find the hallways completely empty. "Where is everyone?" Jake asked. Then, a random teenager with a red shirt, black pants, white and black sneakers, brown hair and brown eyes ran into Jake. "Whoa, sorry man." The teenager said. "What's going on? Where is everybody?" Jake asked. "Haven't you heard? There's a fight in the cafeteria. Bryann Blackwell and his gang are fighting Ben Tennyson." The teenager then continued running left to find the cafeteria. "We better check this out." Jake said. Everyone else agreed and they followed the teenager. As they got there, they saw Ben Tennyson fighting seven 18 year olds with black clothes and dark coloured hair. The group ran into the middle of it and shoved the 18 year old away from Ben. "Back off." Jake said to them. Bryann laughed slightly. "Well if it isn't the son of the tool himself." He said. _"Oh boy, he is SO going to get it."_ Jake then punched him hard by the cheek and the fight went on.

(_You're Crazy_ by Guns 'n Roses starts playing)

The biggest one of Bryann's gang was running up to Mark. He reacted quickly flipping him backwards, WWE style, and landed on a table. Claire was grabbed by a member of Bryann's group but she stepped on his foot with the heel part of her boot really hard, making him scream in pain and lose his grip. Claire then kicked him in the shin and finally kicked him by the cheek while he was bending down in pain. James used two trays and slammed them side by side to another member of Bryann's gang, knocking him out. James then threw one of the trays to Jordan and he then slammed it to another member of Bryann's gang. Ben, however, was surrounded by two member's of Bryann's gang. He then prepared to use his Omnitrix. "Don't make me use this." Ben said to the two guys. Then, from behind, Mark came out of nowhere and slammed the two together by the heads, knocking them out. "Thank's big guy." Ben said. "No problem." Mark said back. He turned around to see the big bully again and was immediately punched by him. Mark blocked some of his other punches before he wrapped his arms around Mark and hurled him to the brick wall. Mark got up and charged toward him. He wrapped his arm around the big bully's neck and he started kneeing him in the stomach. Mark held his ground and slowly lifted the big guy up...

...before performing a ROCK BOTTOM by slamming the big guy onto a table, flattening it!

Jake was still beating up Bryann, until he countered by grabbing the next punch and head butted Jake. He then kicked Bryann in the knee, breaking it and then punched him hard, knocking him out. Everyone that was watching the whole fight cheered loudly since Jake and the group beaten Bryann and his gang.

(Music ends)

"That's enough." Someone said. Everyone turned to see Principle White and all the other staff of the school. "My office, now."

As Jake and the group including Bryann and his gang entered Principle White's room Jake and Bryann took a seat along with Principle White. "I am really disappointed with you Bryann. This is the seventh time this month! One more fight and you and your friends are expelled. Understand?" White asked. "Yes sir." Bryann said. "Good. Now get out." Bryann stood up and he left the room with his gang. "Now, Jake Burner, I see that you were trying to help Tennyson in the fight, right?" White asked. "Right." Jake answered. "I would sent you and your friends to detention but since you were helping out Tennyson here, I gonna let you go on this one." Jake and his friends were surprised except for Ben. He turned to see Ben and he gave him a thumbs up. He then turned back to White. "Thanks, Principle White." Jake said. He then gave a small smile. "But if I ever see you and or your friends in a fight in this school again, you'll be in detention for the rest of the semester." White said. "Got it." Jake said. "Jake. Ignore them. Your dad was one hell of a racer." Jake smiled as he and the rest of the group left the room except for Ben. "He's a pretty good kid." Ben said. "Indeed he is." White said. Ben then got out of the room and White looked outside of his window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night...

As Jake drove back home, he found some car on the driveway. As he stopped next to it and got out of his Corvette. He recognised this car. But before he would think of anything else, a group of black custom cars were coming up to his street. He quickly got in the car and drove it in the garage and closed the garage door. The cars stopped at his house and the drivers were Bryann and his gang from school. They walked up to the closed door and Bryann knocked on it hard. "Hey Burner! We wanna teach you a lesson after what you and your crew did to us!" Bryann yelled. "Oh man." Jake whispered quietly inside the garage. "What you got in there? You working on some new engine in there?" Jake toughened up and got in the car. "Let us in!" Bryann yelled again as he kicked the garage door. It then opened and there was nothing but darkness until red headlights appeared with the start of an engine. It startled Bryann and his gang as they stepped back.

(_Two Lane Blacktop_ by Rob Zombie starts playing)

The car was Spectraflame gold with a unique red and orange dragon vinyl with flames, red tires with flame detailed treads, FTE2 wheels, a red tint glass body, a red chrome jet engine, a custom licence plate with flames and said "DR460N", red neon, a red custom built dragon like head with a flamethrowers in the mouth and red headlight eyes, gatling cannons on the front fenders, an image of a dragon spreading out its wings and dragon wings on the back, which the toy never had, dragon claws on the side skirts, a wide body kit with carbon fibre fins and vents, dual missile launchers beside the dragon wings. The inside was gold and red and looks exactly like the interior of a Lamborghini but it was a three seater like a McLaren F1. The gear shifter is manual and the gear shifter head was a red dragon head with gold horns. The steering wheel looked like it was from a futuristic racing car and the horn had the same dragon symbol as the ones on the fins. Jake shifted to first gear and the car made a loud roaring noise of a dragon and Jake hit the gas. He did a burnout but instead of smoke, the back tires were set on fire, letting out huge flames. Jake pushed down the e-brake and the jet engine let out a large burst of flames and speed. As Jake drifted on the street, the car was revealed to be the Hot Wheels car, Firestorm. Both tires were set on fire leaving a trail of flames behind. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, LET'S GET HIM!" Bryann yelled at his gang. They got back in their cars and started their cars and hit the gas but all they heard was scraping metal. They all got out of their cars and found their tires melted by the Firestorm's flames. They found the Firestorm coming up to them from the direction it came from and raced past them. Bryann grunted loudly in frustration as Jake raced through the streets.

As Jake raced through Townsville, he decided to kick it into high gear. "Let's see what this thing's got!" Jake said as he hit the nitrous button he found right under the GPS screen. Nitrous tanks on each side of the engine labelled "NITROX" glowed a bright orange light and energised the engine by red and orange electricity. The engine then let out an explosive amount of speed and flames from the huge exhaust and the Firestorm suddenly bursts into flames with the loud roaring noise and blasted away through the city with an insane amount of speed like a comet. Jake felt like he was being pushed back to the seat really hard because of the insane speed he is going right now. He looked at the speedometer and found out he was going about a blurring 500 MPH! He realised he was going straight towards a large ramp. Instead of hitting the brakes, he just hit the gas hard and hit the ramp. He made the jump and he was right over a large river! He was just halfway across and then he ran out of NITROX and the flames surrounding the Firestorm were extinguished. He was nearly at the edge of landing in the forest at the other side. "Come on. Come on!" Jake yelled. He then landed in the forest about five inches away from the river. "YES!" Jake yelled. He realised he wasn't holding on the steering wheel and quickly held onto it before he would crash or something. Jake hit the brakes and stopped.

(Music ends)

The flames on the tires were suddenly extinguished. He realised that he did the impossible. He jumped over a large river and made it across in 500 MPH. He then thought that this car is something more than a tuned out rocket car. He got out of the car by lifting the glass body like a scissor door. He then lifted the back body up by 75 degrees and he was completely surprised about the engine. It was an XX32 jet engine with four twinchargers and NITROX tanks. Jake then heard something rustle behind the bushes. He then pushed the back body shut to hide the engine and had a look behind the bushes and saw nothing but a pair of strange hazes in the air. The biggest haze then went up to Jake and he was suddenly pushed back by something and landed inside the Firestorm since the glass hatch was still open. It felt like something head butted him in the stomach. The haze then began to move up to him again but the smaller haze quickly moved in front of Jake and the biggest suddenly stopped. The hazes disappeared and they were revealed to be the Legendary Eon Pokemon: Latios and Latias! "Move out of the way sis!" The Latios said with telepathy. "No! This boy isn't with that man that was chasing us!" The Latias said with telepathy. "How can you be so sure?"

"What are you guys talking about? Who's chasing you?" Jake asked them both. "See? He doesn't know him!" The Latias said. "Seriously, what's the deal?" The Latios moved up close to Jake. "Who are you?" It said. "My name's Jake. Jake Burner." He introduced as he stood up from the seat of the Firestorm and shut the glass hatch. "What the heck is that thing?" Latias asked Jake. He then thought she was talking about the Firestorm. "This thing? It's called the Firestorm. It's a Hot Wheels car. A big one to be honest." Jake said. "What do you mean?" Latios asked. "Well every Hot Wheels car is basically a little toy somewhat about this size." Jake put up two fingers about three centimetres apart to show how small he was talking about. "How did you even get here? That bridge over there isn't even done." Latias said as she turned to see an unfinished bridge. "Well, I kinda went out to test this thing at Townsville and when I jumped over the river after I engaged the nitrous that made me go 500 miles per hour and set my car on fire."

"You jumped over the river all the way from over there?!" Latios exclaimed. "How is that even possible?" Latias asked. "Anyway, what's your story?" Jake asked. "Well, we're being hunted by this poacher and his Swampert. We were trying to get somewhere safe and where he wouldn't find us." Latios explained. Suddenly, a burst of water came out of nowhere. "You can turn into a human right?" Jake asked Latias. "Yes. And so does my brother." Latias said. "What? I thought all Latios doesn't have the ability to change into a human."

"Well, I do." Latios said. They both changed into a human form wearing clothes that matched their colours and genders and have the coloured triangles on their chests. "Wait...why do you ask?" Latios asked. Jake then looked at his Firestorm for a brief moment. "Anyone up for a ride?" He asked.

A Swampert was roaming around the woods as it was looking for something. Then, a man with brown overalls, red shirt, black boots, grey hair and beard and brown eyes walked up next to it. "They should be here somewhere." The man said. Then, there was a start of an engine somewhere. Then, there were two red lights in front of the man and his Swampert and there was a loud roaring noise and a large burst of flames from behind the two lights.

(_Animal_ by Mudmen starts playing)

Suddenly, the two lights then began to come towards the two of them and then jumped out of the way. It was actually the Firestorm with Jake behind the wheel and Latios on the left passenger seat with Latias on the right in their human forms. Jake then jumped off a small hill with the two Eon Pokemon getting a small jolt. "EAT MY DUST, OLD MAN!" Jake yelled as he looked back. He then laughed with excitement. "Do you really have to go so fast!?" Latias yelled. "It's a chase! Speed is the whole point!" Jake yelled back. Suddenly, a dirty black Ford F-150 with OR5SP wheels slammed the Firestorm. "SON OF A-!" Jake yelled. The poacher was driving the F-150 and he was about to slam the Firestorm again but Jake quickly hit the brakes and got behind the F-150. He then pushed the left paddle on the steering wheel and it made a loud roaring noise of a dragon and it also triggered the flamethrower. Then, the old man's Swampert came out of nowhere and used Water Gun to extinguish the flames. The old man began to use the brakes to stop Jake and the two Eon Pokemon in the Firestorm. Jake quickly pressed the two oval shaped buttons on the steering wheel and the Firestorm suddenly jumped over the F-150 when it stopped without using a ramp! It then landed in front of the old man and his Swampert and kept on going. The chase was still going and the old man was catching up. "He's catching up!" Latios said. "Shut up, man!" Jake said as he shifted gears and it suddenly gave a small burst of speed which gave Jake and the two Eon Pokemon a big chance to get away from the poacher. "We need to get out of this forest and into the city!" Latias said. Jake then thought about that the unfinished bridge looks like a large ramp. "And I know how to get outta here! Hold on!" Jake said. He then hit the nitrous button and the Firestorm bursts into flames with the loud roaring noise and then blasted off in an immediate 500 MPH! "WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY!? THIS IS HOW YOU PLAN ON LOSING THEM!?" Latios yelled. "DON'T WORRY! I DID JUMPS LIKE THIS ONE ONCE OR TWICE! OR MAYBE ABOUT A HUNDRED TIMES! BUT IT'S IN MY FAMILY'S BLOOD! WE WERE BORN TO DO STUFF LIKE THIS! LIVE TO DRIVE, DRIVE TO SURVIVE! THAT'S THE BURNER FAMILY MOTTO!" Jake yelled. He then hit the gas really hard at the right time to get a small boost of speed and made the jump.

(Music ends)

In the city, people could see the Firestorm in mid air and mistook it as a comet due to the flames engulfing the Firestorm. In the Firestorm, the two Eon Pokemon were holding on tightly to their seats, screaming in fear while Jake was yelling in excitement. The Firestorm ran out of NITROX as the flames engulfing it were extinguished. It then landed about an inch away from the edge of the unfinished bridge. Jake, without hesitation, hit the brakes and the flames surrounding the tires were extinguished instantly. The Firestorm was skidding around the streets wildly and suddenly tumbled. It crashed through the pavement like a meteorite at high speed and finally stopped as they reached to Townsville city hall, the Firestorm miraculously took no damage as the smoke cleared.

Inside the Firestorm, Jake, Latios and Latias' eyes were all wide open after all what just happened. "Man, after all of that and we hardly got a dent? Awesome!" Jake said. "We're alive? We're alive!" Latias said. "Of course we are. What did ya think?" Jake asked. "So uh, you do have a plan on getting us home, right?" Latios asked. "Well, I might as well take you to my house. I'll show you around." Jake shifted to reverse and drove out of the path of destroyed pavement he made. "Mayor's not gonna be happy about that." Jake said. He then shifted to first gear which made the roaring noise and then drove off.

As Jake and the two Eon Pokemon were heading to Jake's home, a red light went off and Jake stopped. Latios then opened the glass hatch. "We're going home." He said as he lifted it up. Jake then stopped him. "Whoa, you can't be serious right? Do you want that poacher back there to get you?" Jake said. After hearing Jake's words he then began to close the glass hatch until he saw a black and red RocketFire with red flames, red stripes with spiked edges, gatling cannons, a laser cannon, a missile launcher, a wide body kit with fins similar on a rocket, black PR5 wheels, red tires with flame detailed treads and red glass tint on top of a building. "Hey, Jake?" Latios asked. "Yeah?" Jake replied. "Was that car always there?" Jake leaned out to see the RocketFire on top of the building, before it jumped off the building and landed not far away from the Firestorm. Everyone turned to the RocketFire and the engine roared. Jake and Latios got back in the Firestorm. Inside the Firestorm, a red holographic screen showing a man wearing a black racing suit with spiked shoulder pads, black and red spiked gauntlets, red flames and stripes and a helmet with it's visor down that's completely covering his face. "I see you got your delivery from me. Let's see what you can do with it." The man said. "Alright, first one to my house, wins." Jake said. The screen disappeared and both drivers got ready. As the green light went off, they hit the gas and began the race! They dodged as many traffic as they can and drifted through intersections. They continued blazing through the streets until a group of black tuners came out of an intersection and one slammed into the Firestorm. It was Bryann Blackwell and his gang. "He's dead." Bryann said. He started slamming the Firestorm until the mysterious racer rammed him. Jake moved up to the back left corner of Brian while the mysterious racer moved up to the front right corner. They both slammed into the corners, causing Bryann to spin out of control and crash into the rest of his gang. Jake then used the NITROX and blazed past the mysterious racer. But it turns out he also had a NITROX booster and engaged it and his car was engulfed in crimson red flames. They were both neck and neck until the next left turn and the mysterious driver drifted too wide and Jake got in front and there was his house. Both drivers hit the brakes and Jake drifted on the driveway. "Yes!" Jake yelled. The same holographic screen with the mysterious driver appeared in front of Jake. "I see you were learnt well. Tell ya what, I'll help you out and give you some tips for some racing. Oh and people call me Razor. Be seeing ya." The driver said. The screen disappeared and Razor drove off with his red tires ablaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jake tried to open the door but it was locked, meaning no one was home. Jake unlocked the door and the three of them entered. As Jake, Latios and Latias went inside Jake's house, the two Eon Pokemon turned back to their true forms and had a look around. Jake found a note on the table. He picked it up and it said: "Dear Jake, me and Lily went to grandma's for the night. Make sure you do your homework and please DON'T do street races while we're gone. From Mum."

"Man, even when she's not home, she's no fun sometimes." Jake said as he dropped the note and then looked at posters and trophies with a man with brown and grey hair, blue-grey eyes and was wearing a blue and white racing outfit and with a blue version of Jake's Corvette. "Who is he?" Latios asked Jake. "My dad. He was the best race car driver in the world to me. He always took me to the local race track after school in that Corvette C6R and there I was on his lap with me holding on to the wheel and him on the pedals. One day, about the time when I can live by myself, there was the Townsville Le Mans Finals. There he was in the lead until some guy named Dave Blackwell slammed him into the wall and then, dad went out of control. He crashed into nearly all of the other racers and his car was set on fire. It was then I heard him screaming. But people said that he died before the tanks blew up. They said it was me who was screaming. I saw Dave's son, Bryann about a month later. And at that first second I hit him. I just couldn't stop hitting him until I couldn't lift my arms anymore. It took me about 3 months to rebuild the Corvette. I always kept it as a reminder of my dad." Jake explained with a sad look as he looked out to see the Corvette C6R. Latios and Latias gave a sad look about Jake's dad's death. "I'm sorry." Latios said. "Don't be. For as long as I know, he'll be always by my side." Jake said. Jake's cell phone suddenly started ringing. He quickly picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?" Jake asked. "Jake, it's Claire." Claire said. "Claire, you would not believe what I just been through tonight."

"I know Jake, we saw it. We all did. And I'm not just talking about Jordan and the others, I mean everyone. Ben Tennyson, the BF5, the Battle Brawlers, Providence, the Kids Next Door, everyone! And Jake, we also got Hot Wheels cars. We all did. Dexter, Max Tennyson, Doctor Holiday, Professor Oak, Marucho Marukura and Professor Utonium's having an emergency session at the Salt Flats next morning. We'll get less attention from there. Think you can get there before any of us do?" Claire asked. "You know I can." Jake said. "Of course. Oh and Jake, we know about your "friends." Arceus and the other legendaries saw it too." Claire then hung up. "Who was that?" Latias asked. "My friend Claire. They know about us. Everyone. Even your friends. We're heading to the Salt Flats." Jake said. "What? It'll take an hour to get there." Latios said. Jake then smiled. "Oh no. No. No. No. I am not going back in that thing."

"You're not. You're flying there with me." The two Eon Pokemon sighed in relief.

Jake led the two Eon Pokemon to his shed. "You can sleep here for the night. Y'know, lay low for a while." Jake said. Latias turned to the shed and found something that shocked and disgusted her. "What is that?! Is that a dead dog? Are you butchers or something?! Oh, it's guts are all over the place and it's-oh wait it's just a blanket." Latias said as she looked closer at what she found. Jake walked up to it and picked up a dirty red blanket. "So that's where I left it. Anyway, night guys." Jake said as he left the shed and shut the door, leaving the whole thing in darkness.

The next day...

As Jake was heading to the Salt Flats, he stopped at a lone road at a red light. Latios and Latias then flew away to join with the other Legendary Pokemon. Jake then turned to see four vehicles coming towards him and stopped next to him. Claire was driving a blue Mazda Furai with a magenta tiger like vinyl with blue tribal flame like stripes covering nearly all of the blue and a large mouth with teeth at the front, a magenta symbol of a tiger head with blue eyes and claws in flames on the sides of the spoiler, pulse cannons, machine guns, a blade at the front, a wide custom body kit with carbon fibre fins, magenta J5 wheels, blue tires that were on fire, blue window tint and a magenta neon. Jordan was driving a black Drift King with green flames with reptile scales inside them, red eyes on the sides of the front wing, T-Rex like teeth at the front of the front wing, a green symbol of a T-Rex emerging from a crosshair, machine guns, missiles on top of the front wing, a laser cannon on the roof, black J5 wheels, green tires that were on fire, green window tint, green chrome V10 engine with a blower and green neon. Mark was driving a blue Team Hot Wheels "Firestorm" with red flames, silver teeth with a retractable jaw that can crunch objects, a missile launcher, gatling cannons, red window tint, red tires that were on fire and red neon. It also had extended side exhausts which led up to the back, in front of the rear tires, two red off road lights on the top corners of the windshield shaped like ferocious eyes and a two barrelled blower at the front, which was unusual for a monster truck. James was driving an orange Twin Mill III with blue flames, an orange symbol of a wolf driving a cartooned version of the Twin Mill III and one of its paws holding on to the shifter with its eyes popping out cartoon like and drooling from its devilish teeth on each side of the car, a liquid nitrogen cannon, gatling cannons, a missile launcher, a wide super car like body kit, a wheelie bar, a large funny car spoiler at the back, orange chrome MC5 wheels, blue tires that were on fire, blue window tint and an orange neon. "Hey, Jordan what took you so long? I was hoping you showed up with some chrome spinners or something." Jake said. Jordan laughed. "Real funny." He said. He turned on the radio. "I bet a hundred thousand that I can beat you in the next three miles." He spoke through the radio. "Hundred thousand ain't gonna cut it. Let's make it a million." James said through the radio. "All right I like that. Million dollars, three miles. What do you think Claire?" Jake said. "Are we talking or we racing?" Claire asked. Jake smiled.

(_Stop When The Red Lights Flash_ by Green Day starts playing)

The team revved up their engines and waited for the green light. Jordan suddenly hit the gas at the second before the green light appeared. He did a wheelie along with James and Mark. Jordan was in the lead because of his early start. He was yelling out in excitement and kept on honking his horn. "Ah, typical Jordan!" Jake yelled. "I gonna get this money! I'm hungry!" Jordan yelled. He was no longer in the lead as Claire suddenly sped right in front of him. "Don't make it too easy for me boys!" She yelled. Jake and James then sped in front of Jordan as well. "NO!" He yelled out. Jake was now neck and neck with Claire and slowly sped in front of her. "Not this time Claire!" Jake said. Claire shifted gears and sped in front of Jake. "You're gonna have to do better than that Jake!" Claire said. After a few minutes of racing ahead and speeding past each other, everyone was now neck and neck. The finish was now about a mile ahead. Mark engaged his NITROX and his monster truck went to 310 MPH and was covered in red flames. Jordan then engaged his NITROX and his car went 425 MPH and his car was covered in green flames. Claire then did the same and her car was going 440 MPH and was covered in magenta flames. James did the same as well and went to 475 MPH and his car was covered in blue flames. Jake was in dead last while his friends were in front of him. Jake then smiled and he then engaged his NITROX and he went to 500 MPH and his car was covered in orange flames and sped past his friends like a comet. The five of them sped past a crossroad with Jake was the first to cross it, making him the winner. "YEAH! OWNED YOU! OWNED YOU!" Jake yelled. The five friends' NITROX then emptied out and they were both lined back up to 290 MPH. Jake tuned to his right after hearing a knock on his glass hatch. It was Latios and Latias.

(_Back On A Mission_ by Cirrus starts playing)

Then everyone began to see the other Legendary Pokemon surrounding the group. Jake turned to see Latias and she smiled. "Alright, let's see what this thing can do." Jake said. Jake then pushed the gas harder and the Firestorm suddenly got faster. The speedometer now said Jake is going over 300 MPH! He pushed the gas harder and he was now going 400 MPH! The speedometer kept climbing but it took about less than a minute to get it up another mile per hour. Jake then engaged the NITROX Booster, making him go 500 MPH and setting his car on fire like a comet! "WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Jake yelled. The others used their NITROX as well. The NITROX Booster ran out and Jake was still up to 500 MPH. He decided to ease off the gas to allow the Legendaries to catch up. Claire drove next to Jake and turned to see him. Jake turned to see her and both smiled at each other. Jake sped way in front of them and Claire was in front of Jordan as he tried to get in front of him but Claire tried to block him. "Why must I chase the cat?" Jordan laughed. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I got something for you." Jake said. He then sped up in front of everyone further and suddenly did a 180 and went into reverse. Jake lifted up the glass hatch and did the "rock on" sign. "YEAH MAN, HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!?" Jake yelled. "SHOW OFF!" Jordan yelled back and he poked out through his window. "THAT'S THE BURNER FAMILY SCHOOL OF DRIVING RIGHT THERE, BABY!" Jake then noticed he was about to drive off a small edge. He quickly closed the glass hatch and did another 180 just before he hit the edge and did a small jump. The others followed as well. Jordan finally drove past Jake and drove past a narrow path with two rocks in between. "Oh you think you're the bomb, Jordan?" Jake asked. Jake sped back past him and for a few miles later they reached into some sort of snow area since there were many trees and a little grass seen as they got further.

Everyone was pretty well with racing through the snow but James was so well on the snow, he was in the lead of the pack! The road was then getting a little bumpy but then James drove through the trees out of sight. "Where's he going?" Latias asked Jake. "James knows these type of roads by the back of his hand." Jake said.

James was being followed by Kyurem as they passed through the trees. James looked in his rear view mirror to see Kyurem behind him then focused back to the road in front of him. He then made a sharp right turn and it led to a ramp and he jumped over the rest of the group that were racing by. Kyurem flew over the other passing by and continued following James. James then did a near left turn and the road he was following lead to a bridge! This was a good opportunity to use his NITROX as he blasted through the bridge in 475 MPH. Kyurem still followed him and looked down to see the others racing under the bridge.

Soon, everyone was out of the snow area and back on the desert road. They finally stopped in the centre of an old abandoned factory filled with large orange tracks.

(Music ends)

Then, Arceus hovered in front of Jake as he was getting out. "Uh, hi." Jake said. "So you're the boy that helped Latios and Latias escape from that hunter. Who are you?" Arceus asked. "I'm Jake Burner. I pretty much know who you all are. As well as everyone else. Well, maybe not everyone."

"Right." Latios said. "Okay, okay. I'm not gonna lie to you guys. That was kinda fun!" Jake said. "Where did you learn to drive such a machine?" Mewtwo asked Jake. "My dad. I also got some fighting skills since the war against Lord Fuse. Man, those were good times." Jake then pulled out a gold custom assault rifle with a red dragon like head at the barrel, flames and a gatling gun barrel. Claire then pulled out two silver and magenta pistols with violet ribbons, Jordan pulled out a black and green sniper rifle, Mark pulled out a blue and red rocket launcher with a monster like head at the barrel, similar to Jake's assault rifle and James pulled out an orange and sliver ten barrelled shotgun. "And we can handle anything whoever throws at us."

"What if someone throws a box of Skorupi?" Keldeo asked. "Uh..."

"Y'know what? Just ignore him, Jake." Claire said. She kissed Jake on the cheek and suddenly, Jake fainted. All of the Legendaries looked at Claire in surprise. "He does that." Claire said. Jake then got up. "I'm up! I'm up! Did I just faint?" Jake asked. "Yeah." Claire said. "So you got your cars as well?"

"Yeah, in fact they're just as we wanted them. They have our favourite colours, our tags and basically everything else we wanted."

"So, someone seemed to know about us and gave us these cars that have what we wanted." Jordan said. "Including everyone else." Mark said. "So we gotta find this guy and get to the bottom of this." James said. "Lets take a look at that engine in yours." Claire said to Jake. She lifted the back body and had a look at the engine. "Oh yeah, XX32 Rasada Afterburner Ramjet Engine with a carbon fibre body. Included with a 40 litre fuel tank with each 10 litres in each V8 and four Zenther Racing Twinchargers. Probably would reach up to exactly 5000 Horsepower. Also, looks like the suspensions made out of carbon fibre along with CLONE Race Brakes. And a custom SNeedy Manual Transmission. He's a beast. But I haven't seen Nitrous Oxide like that before." Jake said as he tapped one of the NITROX tanks next to the engine. "How did you know all that?" Latias asked. "My dad." Jake said and he sounded a little annoyed. Jake pushed the back body down and Mark then climbed onto the back of his monster truck. "Jake! Got ya something." Mark said. He threw a large metal suitcase down to the desert floor in front of Jake. He bent down and had a look at it. It had a red dragon spreading its wings, which are engulfed in flames, on it. "You brought this here for me?" Jake asked. "Yep." Mark answered. "Thanks, this blade's the best battle companion a swordsman could wish for!" Jake opened the case and began to build something from it. The Legendaries were having a look at what Jake was building. There were many mechanical sounds, such as a gun pumping and metal clinking. He lifted what he created, which was a large sword with a chainsaw attached blade, a red motorcycle like throttle, a pair of four exhaust pipes on each side of the blade and a dragon head at the end of the hilt.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Jake said as he twisted the throttle, which made the exhausts burst out flames and the chainsaw blade rotating. The Legendaries were impressed by this boy's craftsmanship. James began to walk somewhere but he suddenly trips. As he begins to get up, he turns to see what appears to be a nearly buried safe. Claire used her Anodite powers to lift it out of the sand. The Legendaries were surprised to see that Claire had powers. Jordan used a large green energy axe to break off the lock, but it won't break. "Man, how are we gonna open this thing?" Jordan asked. A red '10 Toyota Tundra then drove out behind a rock and stopped. Jake and his friends seemed to recognise the truck. The driver got out and he had black hair and whiskers and he was wearing a black and red jacket, black boots, glasses and a white shirt. And he was wearing green and black boxers. "Oh my goodness!" Virizion exclaimed as she saw from what the man was wearing. The man turned to see Jake and the others and he seemed to recognise them as well. "Well I'll be, Jake Burner is that you? Boy, Claire, you filled out real nice." The man said as he pulled out a smile. "Yeah, you filled out real nice too, Steve." Claire joked. "What's going on, Steve? we're gonna need some of those "toys" of yours." Jake said. "Alright, what is it this time?"

"That." Jake pointed to the safe. Steve walked up to the safe. "Oh man. I hate to break it to you but I never seen a safe like this before." He said. "Well, can you still crack it?" Jordan asked. "Heh, I'm gonna do more than crack it." Then there was a faint squeaking noise. Everyone turned to see what it was. "Dadgummit." Steve exclaimed. He picked up a net gun from the back of his truck and aimed to where the squeak came from. He fired out the net and caught an armadillo. "Armadillo. They been following me all Winter no matter where I go." Steve said. "What do you do with 'em?" Jordan asked. "I make helmets outta them. Armadillo helmets can block even the best brainwave scanners. They make a pretty good soup bowl too." The Legendary Pokemon were confused about what Steve said. "He believes about all of these crazy superstitions like aliens and stuff. Uh, even though they do exist around here." Claire explained. "Oh and uh, by the way, Mark would you be a deer and get that armadillo for me?" Steve asked. Mark gave out the "why me" look to him. But he went to get it anyway. "Man, he looks pretty mad." Mark said. Suddenly, he was shot with another net by Jordan and fell over. Jake and the others laughed. "Okay, you got me! That was a good one! C'mon guys at least get me out of this!" Mark yelled to his friends.

Steve then placed multiple explosives around the safe's hatch. "Got 'em for a nice deal. Government issue. Only expired about six months ago, so it should have a real nice pop." Steve explained to the Legendaries. "Alright, thanks." Jake finished talking through his cell phone. "Dexter and the others are nearby! They got about sixty miles from here."

"Really?" Jordan asked. "But we gotta get to somewhere else that's has more tech. This place doesn't have anything left."

"Watch your heineys, fellas." Steve said as he lit the fuse. It was going about five miles per hour. "This is the fastest fuse you got Steve?" Jordan asked. "It's a Chinese fuse." Steve said. As the fuse was close to reaching the end, the others covered their ears and braced for impact. But as the light reached the end, nothing happened. "Hm, might've been a wet fuse." Steve said. "Well, should we have a look at it?" Keldeo asked as he began to proceed toward the safe. "Depends if you want your face configured, pretty boy." Steve said as he stopped Keldeo from moving forward. "Maybe the fuse is backwards." Jordan said. "It's supposed to be backwards. It's a Chinese fuse."

"No I meant it's probably backwards from what it's suppose to be."

"Have you ever been to China? Have you ever been to China?!" Mark began to walk back to his truck. "I ate Chinese food once!" Jordan argued. "Well, you don't blow up Mu-Shu Pork, my friend." Steve argued back. "I once dated a Indian girl at primary school."

"That is an entirely different oriental nation. Get an education!"

"You're the one who got the fuse wrong!"

"You don't know nothing about Chino-Sino American relationships!"

"Look you're missing the point..." As the two continued arguing, Mark pulled out his rocket launcher from his back and fired a missile at the safe and caused a big explosion, as it detonated the explosives attached to the safe. The blast was so powerful, it sent Jake and the others flying away and landed onto the desert floor. As everyone that was forced back by the explosion began to get up, Steve said: "Might've used too much." As they got up the door wasn't open but the explosion destroyed the lock. "Oh man, that one rattled my sphincter." Steve said. They opened the door and found large bottles of NITROX. "More of this stuff?" Mark asked. Jake picked up a bottle. "Maybe Dexter would know where they came from." Jake said. "Okay, if you need something else blown up, I'll be at home to wash my mongoose." Steve said. Awkward silence. "Okay." Steve then headed back into his truck and drove off. Mark then latched it at the back of his monster truck so it wont go flying off and everyone started to head off. "Sometimes I never understand humans." Zekrom said to Arceus through telepathy. "Y'know we can still hear you." Jordan said as he was walking past them. "Y'know, Jake I just realised something. Every time we do some thing, when we go somewhere and when we meet some one, something bad happens around us and we get caught into it." Claire said. Suddenly, an explosion occurred in the distance. "Like that." Claire said. Everyone saw a 16 year old boy with a red shirt with a flaming eight ball, blue track suit pants, black and white sneakers, brown hair with a fringe covering his right eye and blue eyes running on an orange track until he slipped and fell off the track and landed flat on his face. A group of people with weapons, armour and skull masks made out of scrap, dirty clothes and tattoos were chasing him. "Oh, here we go!" Jake said.

(_Now_ by Bassnectar feat. Rye Rye starts playing)

He then ran to his Firestorm and got in. The others got in the cars as well while the Legendary Pokemon started to run or fly away with them. Jake put the key in the ignition, shifted to first gear and hit the gas. The roaring noise startled the goons, the boy and the legendaries. He drove up to the boy. The goons ran away as Jake stopped next to the boy and lifted the glass hatch. "Get in!" Jake said to the boy. He got on the passenger seat, Jake closed the hatch and drove off with his friends and the legendary Pokemon following him. "Thanks for saving me man." The boy said. "No problem. I'm Jake." He introduced. "Alex."

"Think you can find us a way to get away from those guys?" The goons were in all beat up and rusted off road vehicles like Ford F-150's and Monster Dairy Delivery's with weapons following the group as the smashed through the windows of the Track Factory.

"I'll try bro." Alex turned on the GPS on a holographic screen in front of him. "Okay, there's a mine tunnel at 9'O clock!" Jake turned left and found the tunnel. He drove inside it along with his friends while some of the small legendaries followed him while the others went around and followed it. At the other side of the tunnel, Jake, Alex, Claire, Jordan, James, Mark and the legendaries following them raced out of it and we're back on the desert floor. The goons were still following them. Jake then did a 180 and fired his gatling guns. A barrage of fiery bullets hit nearly every goons in front of him and caused some of them to explode while others lost control and crashed into each other. He then triggered to missiles and a swarm of them just kept on coming out as Jake continued pressing the left paddle behind the steering wheel in his Firestorm.

"Man there's too many of them!" Jake said. Mark then did a 180 behind everyone else. "Mark, what are you doing man?" Jordan asked through the radio. "Doing this my way." Mark said. He revved his engine which caused a loud roaring noise. He then engaged his NITROX booster and caused him to go 310 MPH in seconds and caused a wheelie like a dragster going off the starting line. Large crimson red flames shot out of the exhausts. He then pulled a lever and suddenly, the chassis then turned into a mech skeleton of a bull and the bottom teeth on the grill then retracted to the ground. Each of the wheels exposed four large talons and the monster truck was now a monster mech! Mark quickly pulled another lever down and sent two Ford F-150's flying as the bottom jaw retracted up. Make did the same thing over and over again, either crushing the vehicles or sending them into the air. He spun around, hitting all those who were hit and were sent flying into the air. Mark then switched to using the missile launcher on his Team Hot Wheels "Firestorm." He kept pressing the trigger non-stop and a swarm of missiles hit every single goon that was left, destroying them into debris. Explosions were everywhere and all of the goons were destroyed. Mark turned back his monster truck to it's normal form and caught up to his friends.

(Music ends)

Everyone raced through the desert to find a perfect place. "That was one hell of a show you pulled off man." Jake said through the radio. "You're welcome." Mark said. "Claire, you found a place that's legit enough to be noticed?"  
"I know a place." Claire said. Claire typed on the GPS screen in her Mazda Furai and everyone was surprised about what Claire sent. "Oh no, no, no, no!" Alex exclaimed. "Oh yeah." Jake said.

Everyone stopped to an edge and looked over the edge. Jake smiled. "The perfect place." He said. The Hot Wheels Test Facility.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everyone met up outside and discussed about the Hot Wheels cars that have been arriving at their driveways. "According to this "NITROX" Jake and the others found, it is seemed to be a special booster fuel which sends a vehicle to it's top speed instantly. What else we have found out is that it seems that these vehicles has this strange nanoshell that protects them from collateral damage. But the only thing that damages this shell is the weapons that are installed to the vehicles and by hitting them one another. Once this shell is destroyed, it will regenerate in a decent speed but it is vulnerable to be destroyed. Fortunately, when the nanoshell is regenerated but the vehicle is damaged, the shell will slowly repair all the damages on the vehicle. Our scanners also show that these vehicles have a respawn system installed to them, so when they are totalled, they respawn in the same velocity they were going before they are destroyed." Dexter explained. "Like in a video game?" Bloo asked. "That would make sense. But it doesn't explain where they came from. Machines just don't magically appear at our homes. Someone's been sending us these vehicles." Doc Holiday said. "I think I know who." Jake said. "You guessed right kid." Someone said. Everyone turn to see Razor with his RocketFire next to him. "Heh, I was wondering if you were gonna show up." Jake said. "Heard about the call you guys made. Thought I'd come here to hear what you were talking about." Razor said. "So you were the one who sent us all these vehicles?" May asked Razor as she was holding Manaphy and walking next to him. "Basically." A group of big, tough guys wearing hockey masks and armour with a symbol of a monster in the shape of a lightning bolt holding hockey sticks with yellow energy blades came up behind Razor and met up outside and discussed about the Hot Wheels cars that have been arriving at their driveways. "According to this "NITROX" Jake and the others found, it is seemed to be a special booster fuel which sends a vehicle to it's top speed instantly. What else we have found out is that it seems that these vehicles has this strange nanoshell that protects them from collateral damage. But the only thing that damages this shell is the weapons that are installed to the vehicles and by hitting them one another. Once this shell is destroyed, it will regenerate in a decent speed but it is vulnerable to be destroyed. Fortunately, when the nanoshell is regenerated but the vehicle is damaged, the shell will slowly repair all the damages on the vehicle. Our scanners also show that these vehicles have a respawn system installed to them, so when they are totalled, they respawn in the same velocity they were going before they are destroyed." Dexter explained. "Like in a video game?" Bloo asked. "That would make sense. But it doesn't explain where they came from. Machines just don't magically appear at our homes. Someone's been sending us these vehicles." Doc Holiday said. "I think I know who." Jake said. "You guessed right kid." Someone said. Everyone turn to see Razor with his RocketFire next to him. "Heh, I was wondering if you were gonna show up." Jake said. "Heard about the call you guys made. Thought I'd come here to hear what you were talking about." Razor said. "So you were the one who sent us all these vehicles?" May asked Razor as she was holding Manaphy and walking next to him. "Basically." A group of big, tough guys wearing hockey masks and armour with a symbol of a monster in the shape of a lightning bolt holding hockey sticks with yellow energy blades came up behind Razor and May out of nowhere. "What the hell?" Mark exclaimed. Soon, many more, nearly over half a hundred hockey guys with the same gear, whooping and fired guns in the air, alarming everyone, raced out from behind the warehouse and surrounded the whole CN crew. Jake looked up to the roof of the warehouse and saw more hockey guys up top, with rifles and hockey sticks and everything, before uttering one word.

"Crap."

The biggest one came up between them. "Which one of you's is Razor?" The big guy said. "Who's asking?" Razor asked. "You's gonna wish you was never born." A thin, middle sized member of the group said as he slid his finger through his neck. When the big guy looked at him with an angry glare, he backed off. "Who are these guys Razor?" Jake whispered. "Just a little trouble." Razor answered. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The big guy said. "Is this the reason you sent us these vehicles? To fight them?" May whispered to Razor. "That, and a lot more than them." Razor whispered back. "I SAID I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The big guy then swerved his hockey stick over Jake, Razor and May's heads until he hit a pole next to Jake as he ducked down. Jake grabbed his sword he found while Razor brought out two large red energy machetes from his back.

They both hit the big hockey player a couple of times, causing him to stumble backwards. Jake's friends and the Cartoon Network characters then pulled out their weapons out and attacked the hockey players. Jordan has his green energy axe, James gauntlets extended out talons made out of blue energy, Mark had a blue and red energy war hammer and Claire had a magenta and blue double bladed spear. Rex Salazar was basically owning a couple of the hockey players with his Smack Hands along with Ben Tennyson as Fourarms. One of the hockey players was flipped over next to Alex which made him curl into a ball and scream in fear. A small hockey player that's about the size of his legs then came up next to him and then jumped on his head as Alex continued screaming. Dexter was using his spear while Mandark was using his blaster, firing red bolts of energy. Jake was fighting along with Razor until he saw the leader getting up. He then swung his sword toward him but the big guy blocked it with his spiked arm pads. "Oh no." Jake said. The big guy then grabbed Jake and threw him onto one of the Hot Wheels cars. Just about the leader was about to finish Jake, one of Razor's machetes sliced the hockey stick in half and boomeranged back to Razor. Jake then kicked the leader right in the crotch while he was caught off guard. When he bent down and the other hockey players ran up to him, everyone else aimed their weapons toward them while some prepared to shoot bolts of electricity or balls of fire from their arms or mouths toward them. Some hockey players carried their leader and they all ran away. They all watched until Jake turned to Razor and asked him: "So, what did you do to tick those guys off?"

"Well, some of these guys are cheaters, thieves and just no good bullies, so I make sure to never let whatever they do happen. There's something I want to show you all. Follow me." Razor said as he got in his RocketFire. Everyone else got in their cars and drove off with him while the Legendary Pokemon followed.

The Cartoon Network characters and Legendary Pokemon raced through the desert, following Razor, they suddenly found the main road and followed it. The road then lead to a large bridge with ramps over a large part of the sea. They kept on racing through the bridge and from out of nowhere, a red 1/4 Mile Coupe jumped off one of the ramps over some of the CN characters and raced through the bridge in the opposite direction. Then a couple more Hot Wheels vehicles jumped over the CN characters. The bridge ended at a large island with big mountains looking like their hiding something from behind. As they raced up the mountains, they begin to see a small fleet of helicopters and planes flying over them from the other side. As they reached to the top of the mountains, at a cliff edge, Razor stopped, as well as everyone else. They all got out and moved up to the edge and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was a enormous city with loops, giant ramps, corkscrews, everything! "Welcome to Hot Wheels City." Razor said. "I can't believe we never been here before." Zoom said. "This place is cool." Vert said. Everyone looked over the enormous city where Hot Wheels vehicles roam free. "It looks beautiful from here." Latias said. "True, but I wouldn't call this place beautiful." Razor said. "Why?"

"Most of the citizens here aren't that type of people to say words like that."

"Oh."

"Man, I'm never leaving this place again. I'm gonna live here, eat here and make sweet love here." Jordan said. His friends agreed as well. "I say we check this place out." AJ Dalton suggested. Everyone else agreed. "Hold on guys. we can't just run in there like rats. We might need to have a little recon from up here. Right Jake? Jake?" Claire asked. She turned to see Jake's Firestorm driving down the mountain toward the city. Claire groaned annoyingly and got in her Mazda Furai. Everyone else got back in their cars and drove down the main road to the city. The whole place was crawling with Hot Wheels cars! The roads had big ramps, loops, corkscrews, boosters, everything! The whole city was like a gigantic Hot Wheels track but can go in any direction!

When Jake was racing through the streets, a white Ballistik started following him. When it raced up next to him, the driver side window rolled down and revealed a man with a white shirt, black sunglasses, brown hair, black pants and black and white sneakers. He pointed to Jake then to him and then to the road in front of him. It seemed he wanted to race Jake. He accepted and both cars stopped at a red light. The man's Ballistik had a V8 which was visible to see. When Jake revved his engine, thanks to the twincharged XX32 Afterburner engine it has, the man's smile turned into a worried look. They both focused to the road and the man was starting to sweat. The green light went off and the race was on! Jake is in front while the Ballistik is just behind him. After an amount of drifting through turns, the man attempted to catch up to him but Jake easily outran him. Jake continued to race through the streets until he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and it was his mom. "Hello?" Jake asked. "Where are you? You better be not street racing again!" Jake's mom said. "Actually, I got myself involved in something more than just that. And my friends. And the entire Cartoon Network crew! Jake said. "What?! What do you mean the entire Cartoon Network crew?"

"You would not believe me for what about I'm about to say but me and the guys found real life Hot Wheels cars at our driveways. And we were told to meet up somewhere at the Salt Flats and we met this guy named Razor, which I met last night and he took us to a city that looks like a giant pile of Hot Wheels tracks. I'm talking about loops, big ramps, corkscrews, everything! It's crazy!"

"And you're driving around this city right now?"

"Couldn't you tell about all of the noise that's occurring right now?" Mum sighed and pinched between her eyes. "Look just try not to get hurt, where's your "base of operations"?" She asked. "The Hot Wheels Test Facility." Jake said. Mum sighed and pinched between her eyes again. She hung up and groaned annoyingly. Jake hung up as well and continued driving.

(_Phat Planet_ by Leftfield starts playing)

Claire then appeared on a magenta holographic monitor. "Jake, I could use some help!" Claire exclaimed. Jake heard an explosion from the bridge above him. He could see Claire's Mazda Furai being chased by two black and red RD-06 with laser cannons, black CM6 and red neon tires. Jake then did a left 90 degree turn and pressed the right oval shaped button on his steering wheel. The two jump jets under the Firestorm on the right then engaged, which made Jake do a large barrel roll up right in the air and landed on the bridge and chased after Claire and the two mysterious RD-06's. As he finally reached them, he found the two RD-06's bashing her and the Furai's nanoshell was finally destroyed and the laser cannons were really damaging the Furai's metal. Jake then rammed one of the RD-06's off the bridge and caused it to explode. He couldn't resist watching his girlfriend and her car get destroyed so he had to do some action. Just before the other RD-06's was about to pull the final blow to Claire, Jake fired the incendiary missiles to it and caused a massive explosion and there were flames everywhere. The two of them got out of the storm of flames and Jake drove up next to her to look at that big burn mark on her Furai. The nanoshell regenerated as magenta energy coated the Furai and disappeared. It caused the metal to repair itself and there were no more dents. Jake and Claire smiled at each other for a moment until a Racing Drone Jet came out of nowhere and fired many lasers at Jake and Claire. They swerved a lot trying not to get hit. Suddenly, Mark's Team Hot Wheels "Firestorm" jumped off of a building and landed directly on the jet, flattening it.

(Music ends)

They stopped and all got out. Claire sent a message to everyone about what happened.

About a few minutes later, everyone met up around the wreck and tried to find out what was driving it. Jake looked through the wreckage with some of the other parts of the team. He was looking through the cockpit. He lifted up the roof and suddenly, a robotic arm grabbed him in the throat. What came out of the jet was a black and red robot! It sparking pretty badly. It stood up showing all of its body, it had spikes and a muscular looking upper body and wide lower legs and feet. All the others did nothing but watch, as they thought that if they do something, the robot would choke Jake to death in a second. Jake reached to get his sword but the robot knocked it out of his hand. The robot turned slowly back to Jake and it was revealed he got his assault rifle at his other hand and aimed it at it's head. Jake pulled the trigger and fired a massive amount of bullets to it's face. He never let go of the trigger until he fully ran out of ammo. Everyone saw the amount of damage Jake caused to the robot's head. It was completely incinerated into ashes and the robot died, as it loosened it's grip and Jake fell to the floor, holding on to his throat. Claire and the rest of his group ran to him to see if he's okay. They both turn to the dead robot. "What the heck is that thing?" Jake asked. "I don't know. We should take it back to the facility. Probably find out where it came from or who made it." Ben Tennyson said.

The robot was latched onto the back of Mark's Team Hot Wheels Firestorm and everyone drove off back to the facility. "Hey, where did Razor go?" Jake asked through the radio. "Dunno, he must've drove off when we went into the city." Johnny Test said. "There's something bothering me about him. I dunno what." Jake just kept on driving with everyone and headed back to the facility.

In a dark room, a man wearing a black and red cloak was watching a recording of the events that happened from the robot's view. It was showing what happened before Jake shot down it's entire head. The screen disappeared and the man walked through the darkness until he reached an edge which revealed an entire army of robots being created. Different types of robots were being created for a different vehicle they were put into. The factory was also building different RD vehicles, from RD-01 to RD-10. The man then smiled evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night...

Back at the Facility, everyone surrounded the damaged robot as Dexter and Professor Utonium were studying it. "It looks like some sort of nano skin coated armour." Utonium said. "I never seen anything like this. I mean it's tech but its also a Carbon silicon based life form. Just like the Nanochips." Kevin said as he looked through the scanners. "So they're alive?" Drago asked. "Man, I'm liking this less and less." Dan Kuso said. "Weapons are nothing we've ever seen before. Maybe, if we could scan their internal workings, we could use this sort of weaponry for our own." Dexter suggested. The robots right arm suddenly shot upwards and it startled everyone. It then morphed into a chain saw and started waving in every direction until Jordan brought out his energy axe and chopped off the arm, deactivating it. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THING WAS DEAD MAN!" Jordan yelled. Mark and Jake strapped the robot down just in case that it might move again. "This thing's wicked. Dexter can work on the redesigning of these weapons while we find out where the heck this thing came from." Jake said. The robot then suddenly broke free and jumped towards Jake. Jake lifted his sword and pulled the hilt. It revealed a bar of reddish, orange energy, Jake twisted the throttle and pushed it back in. The sword then suddenly charged itself as the chainsaw was triggered and flames shot out of the exhausts. Red and orange electricity emitted from the blade and Jake quickly threw the sword like a javelin toward the robot while it is in mid air. The sword then brutally cut through the robot, slicing it in half and it landed onto a wall, with the chainsaw still active for a few seconds until it stopped. Then, Razor came in the ware house and pulled the sword out. "Well, you're full of surprises." He said as he threw the sword back to Jake. "Thanks. I was wondering you were gonna show up." Jake said back. "Hey, you mind telling us where this thing came from?" Eddy asked. Razor walked up to the remains of the robot. He had a closer look at the side of the head on the right side as he kneed down and found a symbol. It looked like a red curved and barbed "M." "Marcus." Razor said quietly. "What?" Jake asked. "Who's Marcus?" Claire asked. Razor stood back up and turned to the team. "Marcus is a psychopath. He's creating an army of drones, as this thing is one of them. He's been sending these things to start trouble at HW City, buying him some time, to build this." Razor typed on the keyboard in front of the big screen and it showed a large robot, that looks like the drone but more armour, large holographic wings and weapons all over its torso. "What is that thing?" James asked. "It's called the Ultra Mech. It has everything Marcus wants: a tractor beam and a machine within the chest that destroys cars and the driver with it, missiles, laser cannons, everything." Razor said. "How did you know all about this?" Jordan asked. "I'm an inside man. And I got some friends in the city."

"Mind if we meet 'em?" Jake asked.

(_Switch/Twitch_ by Fluke starts playing)

That night, at Hot Wheels City...

Razor led everyone to a large dome and when they entered it, it was like being in paradise. There were thousands of Hot Wheels cars, doing stunts and showing off. There was a lot of people having fun there, playing games, eating a lot of food, not to mention a lot of women, posing. "I think I'm in heaven." Jake said to himself. After a few minutes of driving around the dome, the team got out of their cars and had a look around but they were still following Razor. "Hey Darius!" Razor called out. A man with a black and red jacket, that looked just like Jake's, as it had the same dragon on the back but black and red, black jeans, black and red boots, black and red spiked gauntlets and black hair with red highlights. When he turned around he had brown eyes. He shook hands with Razor and turned to see the Cartoon Network team. "So, this is what you brought, Razor? The entire Cartoon Network crew? And five teenagers?" He asked. "Yeah." Razor answered. Darius turned to see Jake and walked up to him.

"I heard earlier that a kid in a gold Firestorm won a race against one of my guys. White Ballistik? Doesn't that ring a bell?" Darius asked Jake. "That guy was in your team?" Jake asked. "Yeah. Ronnie." The same person he raced before walked up next to Darius. "Thing is, he's the eleventh best guy on my team. You wanna see how you roll with the Number 1 racer in all of Hot Wheels City? Huh? You wanna know who that is? Me." Darius said. Jake and the team were shocked. "That means I just..." Jake stopped.

"...raced against the eleventh best racer in Hot Wheels City." Darius finished. "That Firestorm of yours can really be a beast with all of that power in it..." Darius turned around and pointed to a black and red 4Ward Speed with the same kind of vinyl Jake has on his Firestorm but black and red, a dragon head with a flamethrower built through the mouth, nearly like on Jake's Firestorm, gatling guns, two missile launchers, red glass tint, red neon, a wide body kit with dragon wings and talons like on Jake's Firestorm on each turbine, black TRAP5 wheels and red tires. "...But that monster has never seen a set of tail lights. Ever."

"Y'know what? Let's settle this. One race. You win, you keep the title. But if I win, I take that cash and I take the respect." Jake said. Everyone then laughed. "Respect?" Darius asked. "To some people thats a lot more important." Jake said. Darius stood there saying nothing. "Alright. Let's see that engine of yours." He then said.

Jake lifted the back body of his Firestorm to reveal the engine. Everyone then whooped and awed in amazement. A guy with blue eyes, flat brown hair, a blue shirt with green tribal markings, blue jeans and black and white sneakers then had a closer look at it. "I see a Pro Tuned drive shaft, CLONE Racing suspension and four Zenther Racing Twinchargers, Darius. It has a custom made NITROX injection." The guy said. "Yeah and a stand alone 7 speed gear transmission." Darius said. Another random guy had a closer look at the engine. "You see that? He's got enough NITROX to blow himself up. Period." The guy said to everyone. "So, am I worthy?" Jake asked. "We don't know yet. But you're in. Let's go." Everyone then cheered in excitement. "Whoa, whoa there man. We ain't cool yet. You said I'd race you next." A racer said as he paced next to Jake and Darius. "No, you said I'd race you next!" Another racer said next to the first on his right. "No, me!" A third racer said at the left.

"Whoa guys. You're all in." Darius said. "Who're these guys?" Jake asked. "This guy right here is Kreig Velocity. He leads the Ultimate Speed team. All they care about is speed. These guy would never slow down. He drives that Super Blitzen over there. One of the fastest cars in the market." Darius said as he pointed to a blue and red Super Blitzen with red tint, red J5 wheels, blue tires, red stripes that fade into flames, blue neon, machine guns, lasers and a pulse cannon. "That over there on the right is Ray Baja. He's the leader of the Daredevil Blasters. They only specialise in stunts and try to find a solution in a dangerous way. In a good way, though. He drives that Loop Coupe over there. Light as a feather." Darius pointed to a black and yellow Loop Coupe with yellow and blue stripes, a symbol of a devil's head with a cross bone on the hood, OR6SP wheels with blue trim, a missile launcher, gatling guns and a flamethrower. "And that over there is Steve Torque. He leads the Rally Maniacs. You can tell they do off road stuff and they're really good at finding shortcuts. He drives that Da'Kar over there." Darius pointed to a red and green Da'Kar with missile launchers, gatling guns, a flamethrower, brown OR6SP wheels with red trim, green flames, green window tint and a symbol of a green skull with silver wrenches behind it. Ash Ketchum then raised his hand to Darius. "I know I'm new to this stuff but who's closing to streets?" He asked. Darius chuckled. "No one. That's the whole point." He said. The CN team were surprised and somewhat looked confused.

(_Shapeshifter_ by Celldweller feat. Styles of Beyond starts playing)

Later...

All the racers were lined up at the starting line with Christmas tree starting lights seen in drag races. The team members were cheering for their leaders. Racers have to do a circuit race and they have to find their own route from the start to the check point and back to the starting line again. First one back wins. The red lights switched to yellow and the engines were revving up louder. Jake heard a knock on his glass hatch. He turned to his left and saw Razor. "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked. "A lot has changed." Jake said. The second row of yellow lights lit up and the engines were even more louder and flames shot out of the exhausts. "You're right." Razor said. He then walked away. Everyone focused on the road ahead of them and the green light went off. The race was on! Flames went everywhere as all the cars' exhausts shot out NITROX and the tires were scorching on the pavement. Both cars followed the leader, which was Darius in his signature 4Ward Speed, followed by Jake in his Firestorm.

Both cars hit a right turn and skidded all the way around. Kreig in his Super Blitzen then fired his machine guns at Jake and his shell in being punctured by the bullets. Jake pushed the brakes and he crashed into Kreig, denting his shell and his Super Blitzen's front bumper. Jake quickly hit the gas and pushed back to Darius. Ray and Steve meanwhile were battling it out and Ray pushes forward. "How's my backside look baby?!" Ray yelled to Steve behind him. He pushed the gas harder and accelerated further ahead. Jake and Darius skidded to a near left corner and there was a two way corkscrew. Jake took the left corkscrew while Darius took the right. They went around in circles with some near collisions from the connections on the corkscrew. When they were reaching the end, there was a big ramp. They slammed each other in mid air before they landed perfectly back on the road.

Kreig, Ray and Steve were at the other side of the road Jake and Darius are on. Kreig turned to see Jake and Darius pull ahead. "Dead men driving." Kreig said as he accelerated ahead, along with Ray. "Come on!" Steve said as he pushed the gas. They didn't realise that there were floating cameras watching the race that were relayed back to the dome, where everyone was watching the race. Kreig then moved in to slam into Jake but he quickly jumped over him with his left jump jets and barrel rolled over to where he was. Kreig suddenly lost control of his car and skidded to a barrel roll and tumbled on the pavement with pieces flying all around. As his car lifted to the front bumper, Jake quickly hit the gas and drove past the falling wreck, that was about to crush him. "Man." Jake sighed. The Super Blitzen suddenly disappeared and it then reappeared, all well but was back to where Steve and Ray are. Jake then remembered about the respawn system these cars have. He just smiled and hit the gas to get further ahead. Darius then swerved in front of him, stopping him from getting into first place. "You ain't gonna pass me, dawg." Darius said. Jake tried to swerve in different directions but Darius kept blocking him. "What you got?" Jake asked. The drivers did a right skid. Jake hit the gas to get past Darius but Darius slammed him after the skid and was back in first place. "I TOLD you ain't passing me!" Darius said. There was a group of cars at an upcoming hair pin turn. That must be a check point. Darius and Jake made the turn but Darius skidded to far. "Too wide." Jake said. He hit the gas and blasted past Darius finally. "NO!" Darius yelled. Now the drivers have to go back to where they started. Darius tried to race past Jake but he kept moving right in front of Darius to stop him from getting past him. "So how's it feel to look at a set of tail lights?!" Jake yelled to Darius. Darius then hit the gas and rammed into the back bumper of the Firestorm. But suddenly Kreig in his Super Blitzen sideswiped Darius by the left side of his 4Ward Speed. Darius hit the gas hard and he was now neck and neck with Jake with Kreig in between them. Steve then used his jump jets and he was about to flatten Darius. Jake then quickly pinned Kreig to his left side skirt and fired his right jump jets which sent both cars flying towards Steve's airborne Da'Kar. The Firestorm barrel rolled and hit the front right fender, now making the Firestorm and Da'Kar spin in the air while the Super Blitzen hit the left fender. The Firestorm landed right side up but the Super Blitzen and Da'Kar landed backwards and then Ray's Loop Coupe crashed into them, leaving them wrecked. Back at the dome, everyone cheered for that amazing move that Jake just did. The commentators that were watching the action were opened mouthed in amazement. "Oh my God, did you see that?!" One commentator asked. "A rear single set jump into a flying kick!" Another one said. "I know he's new in town but this kid is flat out magic!" The other said back. Back at the race, Darius turned to look at Jake and he did the same. "Not bad." Darius said. They turned back to face the road and see a double loop. Jake and Darius hit the gas hard and they both hit the loop. This was just like the Double Loop Dare at the X-Games on 2012. After they went round the loops they hit the ramp, which led to a really big jump which was about as big as the World Record Jump at the Indy 500 on 2011. Right under their noses was a big pit full of water and suddenly, a giant shark came out of it and it nearly chomped Jake and Darius both! They both landed on the other side and the finish line was about 3 miles away! It was now all against Jake and Darius. They raced past each other multiple times but about half way Darius engaged his NITROX and blasted away to about 500 MPH! Jake then engaged his NITROX as well and now they were both neck and neck once again and it was only about half a mile away and they both ran out of NITROX. Darius hit the gas harder and raced past Jake but he hit the gas hard as well and now he slowly paced past Darius. They both blasted past the chequered line like rockets and then hit the brakes hard which left large scorch marks on the pavement.

(Music ends)

Now the only question is...who won? Everyone looked at the slow motion replay on the screen and it turns out, Jake was the first to cross the line! Everyone cheered for his victory, along with his friends and team. Darius pounded his dashboard in frustration. Everyone crowded around Jake to celebrate for his victory. Darius got out and the walked up to Jake. "Nice race. I gotta admit, you were pretty good. But you're not number one." Darius said. Everyone they awed in disappointment. "What?! I was totally milking the hell out of that thing!" Jake said. "-yet. But you have been climbing up the leader board." Darius finished. He pointed to the screen and Jake looked, only to find out he's the 36th best driver in Hot Wheels City already! "The top 35 is my team. The Hot Wheels Elite. If you're interested..." Darius pulled out an invitation card and Jake opened it. "You can participate in the races tomorrow morning."

"Thanks. Oh, and one more thing. Tell me about Marcus." Jake said. Suddenly, everyone and everything went silent. Jake and the crew were dumbstruck over the immediate silence. Darius then sat down on his 4Ward Speed and began. "Marcus was one of us. If fact, he was the best, way before me. Everyone always dreamed about rising up to his ranks, including myself. But, one day, he showed us something, that was supposed to revolutionise the world. It was a Drone. When he first built and tested it, it...didn't really go well. The Drone went berserk, killed about three people, right before we shut it off. After that, everyone panned the Drone project. But Marcus...he just wouldn't stop, he kept on trying to make his project perfect, day and night, non-stop for days, months even. Then one day, we raced. We were both good at the wheel but Marcus...just lost it. His anger overcame him and just started to drive like he was trying to kill himself. After all of that arrogance that he went through, I won and became the number one driver. And that was when Marcus went ballistic. He killed about twenty other drivers that raced against him each day, somehow disconnecting their cars' respawn system. We then kicked him out of the city, never to be seen again. We then went to his home to see his designs for his projects that he did, but they were all gone. All except for one, and it was one hell of a project." Darius explained. "The Ultra Mech." Jake finished. Darius nodded. "For the next few years, we tried to stop him from making his project come to life but all that we've been doing is making Marcus even more mad. Everyday, more and more Drones come and infiltrate the city to dispatch our defences. But lately, nothing's been going on. We just kept on doing what we usually did for the last 46 years: racing and battling it out for the best driver in the world."

"So basically, this is all like training when the next time Marcus comes for an attack and fighting people's way to the top of the leader board." Jordan said. Darius laughed. "In monkey terms, yes."

"So how do you know so much about Marcus?" Jake asked. Darius stayed silent for a quarter of a minute and then said: "Because Marcus was my brother." Darius then walked back into the crowd until he wasn't able to be seen again. Jake looked at the leader board again and back to the invitation. Unbeknownst to the whole crowd, a small black and red camera drone has been watching them the whole time.

At Marcus' fortress, Marcus watched the race and he seemed impressed at Jake's driving skill. "It seems this boy is more than we expected. No matter, it wouldn't be enough to defeat us." Marcus said to someone as he turned to the creation of his Ultra Mech. "Besides, you might be of use to us tomorrow..." That someone Marcus was talking to, pinned on a mechanical pillar, was Bryann Blackwell. "...Bryann. Think about all the things this boy has done with you over the past few years. How would you like to have some revenge for a change?"

"I would beat that punk without your help. Besides, you still haven't answered my question. What the hell am I here for?!" Bryann demanded. Marcus sat up from his throne. "You'll find out..." Marcus snapped his fingers and a sarcophagus like shell with claws and wires inside was being pulled towards Bryann. "...soon enough." Marcus walked away while the sarcophagus like shell was getting closer to Bryann. He knew what this thing was gonna do to him. He was screaming in pain and pleaded someone to let him out while there were whirring sounds coming from inside the shell. Marcus chuckled evilly as he proceeded further away from Bryann.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning...

(_Crashday_ by Pencilcase starts playing)

At Hot Wheels City, drivers were at the gigantic dome they were last night, registering for the next events. The Cartoon Network team was there was well and Dan Kuso was up next at an event. A typical circuit race around the city streets. He and Drago were inside a red Spine Buster with orange window tint, gold Pyrus symbols engulfed in orange flames, orange tires, red TRAP5 wheels, a flamethrower, laser cannons and missile launchers. They were going up against a black 1/4 Mile Coupe with basic red and yellow hot rod flames, CM5 wheels, red tires, machine guns, missile launchers and a flamethrower, a white Power Rage with blue stripes, blue OH5 wheels, blue neon, blue window tint, a rail gun, laser cannons and a grenade launcher and a yellow Lamborghini Aventador J with black stripes, an image of a bull on the sides, black TRAP5 wheels, black window tint, machine guns, a passenger manning a turret mounted on the passenger side, and missile launchers. The green light went off and the race was on! Both 4 cars raced through the streets aggressively as the shot their weapons at each other. Dan then made a left turn through an alley way for a short cut, which might cross through the track but it ended with a big ramp! Dan decided to make the jump in style by triggering the front jump jets and made a back flip. The Spine Buster landed at the other alley at the other side. At the other side, Dan came out of the alley and rammed into the Power Rage. He made the Power Rage spin out and crash into a wall. But that cost Dan and Drago some time and were way far behind from the other racers. "Ready Drago?" Dan asked. "You bet! Time to give this baby a test drive!" Drago said as he closed in Ball form. Dan opened a lid in the furnace and put Drago in it. It was actually a charged Bakugan Launcher! Dan pressed the trigger on the steering wheel and Drago launched out of the furnace at high speed and as he stood on the road, he launched in the air and animated into his Bakugan form in the air. Everyone watching then erupted an uproar in excitement for Drago's appearance. Back in the race, Dan picked up an Ability Card and inserted it in a Gauntlet like slot attached on the furnace. Drago found the racers and fired a beam of fire at them. The explosive force sent them flying and tumbling in the air in flames. They crashed multiple times and Dan in the Spine Buster jumped out of the inferno and was now in first place! He passed the finish line at high speed and cheered in victory and started fist pumping out the window. Dan stopped near the rest of the team and Drago landed right next to them. Dan got out of the Spine Buster and celebrated his victory with everyone else, while Drago turned back into his Ball form and was caught by Dan.

(Music ends)

"Hey, where's Alex?" Dan asked. "I dunno." Jake said. He then began to walk around the place. As Jake walked up to a caravan, the door suddenly opens right in front of Jake. Alex comes out and sees Jake. "Oh sorry." He apologises as he shuts the door. "What're you doing?" Jake asked. "Gonna do a race."

"In what?"

"A Nissan 370Z."

"What're you goin' up against?" Alex starts to walk to his car while Jake follows. "This dude's running an Overbored 454. Don't worry, I'll win. Once I get the money, I'll bail dad outta jail back at Townsville."

"Yeah, but he's gonna be thrown back in along with you when they find out where you got the money from!" Alex got in a white Nissan 370Z with a missile sticker on the sides with blue flames shooting out, a wide body kit and spoiler, blue OH5 wheels, blue window tint, a laser cannon, machine guns and saw blades at the front. He started the engine and drove to the starting line. It was a 3 mile drag race. The Overbored 454 arrived. It was black and it had red tribal flames, red window tint, a large dragster like spoiler, a wide body kit, red tires, black MC5 wheels, a missile launcher, gatling guns and a laser cannon. "Who're you racing?" Jake asked as he looked over to the Overbored 454. The left window went down and the driver was Jake's arch rival, Bryann Blackwell. Jake looked through Alex's right window. "Alex, don't do it. I bet he's gonna pull off something to get you out of this." Jake said. "Uh-huh." Alex said back. Jake went to the stands with everyone else. They revved their engines and when the green light went off, the two of them gunned for it! Bryann was in the lead but not for long as Alex hit the NITROX and blasted past him at 385 MPH! Alex then thought he was gonna win this race, in fact he might! But then Bryann launched a missile at Alex. He braced for impact, the missile exploded and it sent Alex in his 370Z flying into the air, falling into pieces. It hit the tarmac and scraped through the track, disintegrating into pieces. It then tumbled upside down and it was a complete wreck. Bryann stopped just before he reached the finish line. Alex was still alive but was seriously hurt, as blood oozed down his arms and head. His entire body went numb and Alex was trapped inside the wreck.

Back at the stands...

"What's going on? Why's nothing happening?" Claire asked. "The explosion must've dislodged the respawn system." Jordan said. Jake then stood up and ran to his Firestorm. Everyone else did the same and they raced to the wreck. They stopped about about half a kilometre away from the wreck. Inside the wreck, Alex struggled to get out but he didn't notice that fuel was leaking out and was set on fire. Jake started to run toward him to get him out but just as he was about halfway there, the fire reached the tank and caused a big explosion, which in result, killing Alex. Jake and everyone else watched in shock as they saw their friend burn to death. Jake turned to see Bryann out of his Overbored 454 about three quarters of a kilometre away. Rage filled his mind and then he started to run toward him, screaming in anger. He pulled out his sword and scraped it on the tarmac with sparks flying. He lifted his sword and twisted the throttle. But suddenly, when Jake just about reached to Bryann, his eyes lit crimson red and he then roared out so loudly, it sent Jake flying back to the wreck. He landed on his back and tumbled to the others with his sword clanging next to him. He stood up but weakly and saw Bryann in the air and landed a few metres away like a meteorite. Everyone looked at him, shocked and confused. Bryann's body began to crumble apart, revealing robotic body parts and insides. His legs extended beast like and his fingers extended into talons. His head fell apart and revealed a spiked three eyed, robotic head. This wasn't Bryann any more. This was a Drone. "You too...!?" Jake asked Drone Bryann. "They...they...SET ME FREE!" Bryann yelled. He grabbed the wrecked 370Z and threw it at Jake. Claire and Gwen Tennyson quickly generated a dome around Jake and the 370Z crashed into the dome, stopping it from reaching Jake. The shield degenerated but Bryann came out of nowhere and punched Jake straight at a Surfin' School Bus. Jake got up but found Bryann running up to him. He then prepared a fist and thrusted at Jake. The fist went CRUNCH and the front of the bus, possibly including Jake, was crushed. Everyone watched in shock to see what Bryann had done. But when the dust cleared, Jake wasn't there. Someone tapped Bryann's head and he looked up, only to find Jake, alive and well, on the roof! "What the-?!" Bryann cut short as Jake ran off the roof and jumped off Bryann's head. Claire levitated Jake's sword and threw it to him. Jake grabbed it and swung it at Bryann. But he blocked it by swinging his arm at Jake and sent him flying back to the others. But he landed perfectly and revved his sword. "I didn't want to hurt you Bryann, but if it's a fight you're looking for..." Jake aimed his sword at Bryann. "...Then try THIS!" Jake twisted the throttle and lunged forward at Bryann, thanks to the propulsion of the flames coming out of the exhausts, like a speeding bullet. Bryann jumped out of the way but Jake managed to brutally cut off Bryann's left arm. Jake skidded to a stop as he halted his "Rocket Stab." Bryann groaned in pain as his left shoulder sparked electricity. Bryann then lifted a fist and attempted to ground pound Jake but he somersaulted to his right. He then swiftly cut through Bryann's armour. Bryann tried many attempts to catch Jake but thanks to Jake's fast reflexes, Bryann wasn't getting anywhere. Jake then jumped on Bryann's back and he charged his sword and viciously stabbed him in the back, with sparks and metal fragments flying off, thanks to the chainsaw thorns. He lifted it off, also cutting the back of Bryann's neck and back flipped off. But Bryann finally managed to punch him and Jake was sent back to the others. Bryann stomped toward him and his remaining arm shifted into a laser cannon and aimed straight at Jake. But he felt a slight tink on the back of his head. He turned around and found Mark aiming his missile launcher at point blank range. "Boom." Mark said. He pulled the trigger and Bryann's entire upper body exploded, with metal fragments flying everywhere, engulfed in flames. Burning debris was everywhere. Mark helped Jake up and everyone looked at the wrecked Nissan 370Z with Alex's dead body.

Later, at a nearby cliff that leads to the ocean, outside the city, Jake, Claire, Jordan, Mark and James pushed the wreck off the edge and fell to the water. The team looked at the floating wreck in sadness over Alex's death. Jake clenched a fist, vowing revenge.

They got back to their vehicles and they were driving back to the base. But as they reached the city, they had no idea that a small battalion of Drones are charging up to them, fast. Kevin Levin, who was in his own car, looked through his rear view mirrors and found the Drones behind them racing up to the team. "Oh son of a-" Kevin was suddenly rammed by a Drone driving an RD-02. All the others saw the Drones behind them and then, they legged for it. The Drones then fired their weapons at the team, causing some heavy damage. "Split up! We're easily targeted in a group! Go!" Vert Wheeler ordered. The team split up in groups and went through different streets throughout the city. The monster trucks and big rigs did a 180 and rammed through the Drones while all of the others followed past.

The Battle Force 5 in their cars went through a large tunnel that's shaped like a tube with Drones following them. The Buster and Gearslammer braked and were now behind the Drones. They hit the gas hard and crash and bashed the Drones. The Buster used it's flails while the Gearslammer used it's plough to throw Drones up in the air and crash. The Drones in RD-06's and RD-02's sped up to the front of the pack. Vert then launched the binary fusion pod and it opened the fusion portals. Vert and Stanford sped toward the portal and entered it. "UNITE!" Vert said. "AND STRIKE!" Stanford finished. The SonicSlash exited the portal and the fusion was complete. Vert then drove up the tunnel and was now defying gravity by driving upside down in a tube tunnel! Stanford aimed the cannons and fired at the remaining Drones that were attacking the team with perfect precision. Vert then drove back down and slammed into one remaining drone that spun out of control and exploded. The Battle Force 5 exited the tunnel and the SonicSlash unfused back to the Saber and the Reverb. "We're clear here! Anyone else through?" Vert asked through the radio.

The Bakugan Battle Brawlers were having a tough time. "Just give us a minute!" Dan said. The team split up through two separate roads. Jake Vallory in a beige and brown Da'Kar with beige OR6SP wheels, brown tires, missile launchers, gatling guns and a laser cannon slammed into a Drone that was racing up to him. Dan and his half of the team went up a loop and the other half went on the same one but on the other side! It looked like they were gonna crash into each other but instead they raced past each other very closely between each other but the Drones that were chasing them crashed and exploded. They drove down the loop and then regrouped on the same street. "Man, that was close." Dan said.

Later, everyone regrouped and were about a few miles away from the exit. The Drones were still following them! "They just keep coming! What're we gonna do?" Blossom asked. Mark then looked at the buildings. "I got a dumb idea." He said. He fired a missile at one of the buildings and hit it. The building suddenly began to crumble down and looked like to crush the entire team. The team used their NITROX and blasted past the falling building. The Drones were then crushed by the collapsed building and the team eased down. "Man, thank God that's over." Jordan said. But suddenly, something giant bursted through the collapsed building. It was a black and red Racing Drone Sweeper! It had saw blades and an electrical field in front of them, missile launchers and a laser cannon. "OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Jordan exclaimed. The Sweeper launched grappling hooks at Numbuh 5 in her violet Bassline, with blue tires, red J5 wheels, red window tint, machine guns, laser cannons and a flamethrower. She was slowly being pulled toward the Sweeper's mouth! The electrical field shorted off the Bassline's shield and all of the other electrical systems. The saw blades began to shred off the back of the Bassline. "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING! THIS THING'S EATING MY HEINEY!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. Numbuh 1 then did a 180 and accelerated toward the Sweeper to save teammate. He's driving a red Impavido 1 with red tires, chrome OH5 wheels, missile launchers, a laser cannon and gatling guns. Numbuh 5 climbed out of the Bassline through the window and Numbuh 1 then did another 180 really close to Numbuh 5. The saw blades were really close to reaching the rear axle. If that gets sawed off, the whole thing might collapse into the saw blades. Numbuh 1 was too far away for Numbuh 5 to just leap on. "Numbuh 5! You're gonna have to jump!" Numbuh 1 yelled. Numbuh 5 was reluctant to jump but she didn't want to die by saw blades. The saw blades reached the rear axle and it collapsed. Numbuh 5 jumped immediately and the Bassline was dug through the mouth of the Sweeper. Numbuh 5 landed on the roof of the Impavido 1 and climbed through the window and onto the passenger seat. The Bassline exploded inside the Sweeper and flames shot out of the back vents of the Sweeper. They reached the bridge and Claire, who was driving in her Mazda Furai, looked through her rear view mirror and found a Drone on the spoiler. Claire engaged the steering lock, grabbed her double bladed spear and climbed out on the roof of her Furai. She faced the Drone that climbed on the roof. The Drone extended two blades from it's forearms and charged at Claire. Claire front flipped over the Drone and landed to where he was standing before. She then sweep kicked the Drone and whacked the Drone away in mid air onto the road. Sparks suddenly lit from the Furai. Claire accidentally short circuited the system and unlocked the steering lock. The Furai swerved left and to make things even more worse, there was a small wreck to where she was heading. She then crashed into it and sent Claire flying in the air. "CLAIRE!" Jake exclaimed. He stomped the gas hard and gave a short burst of speed. He suddenly jumped over the wreck and flew toward Claire. Jake lifted the glass hatch of the Firestorm and reached out to grab Claire. Claire reached out as well and they held tightly together by the arms as Jake pulled her in the Firestorm. She sat on the passenger seat and Jake then pulled a lever that triggered something. The side skirts retracted forward and large holographic dragon wings projected. The jump jets gave a small burst of levitation as Jake and Claire nearly reached the water. The jet engine bursts out an extremely large burst of speed and before they knew it, the Firestorm was now a FLYING JET! They flew over the bridge and watched the fight against the Sweeper. Numbuh 4 in an orange El Toro Loco with a bull face sticker, missile launchers, a laser cannon and gatling guns suddenly jumped onto it and the truck's chassis turned into mechanical joints of a mechanical bull and the tires grew out large talons. Numbuh 4 then pulled a lever and the right arm of the transformed truck, which was now a mech similar to a bull, and punched a giant hole through the right side, which revealed the engine of the Sweeper. A mace launched out of the back of the El Toro Loco with a chain connected between them. Numbuh 4 then lashed the mace onto the back of the Sweeper. He then jumped off it and switched back to truck mode. The chain pulled the back end of the Sweeper, which made it go sideways. Jordan pulled a 180, locked on to the engine and fired his laser cannon. The beam hit the engine and the whole thing exploded and every other working within the Sweeper was then blown up at once. Pieces of metal flew off everywhere, surrounded in flames and soon enough, the whole Sweeper turned into a giant fireball. The whole thing disintegrated into ash as it tumbled into pieces, fragments of metal and saw blades flying everywhere. The team reached the end of the bridge and the Sweeper stopped tumbling and was left there, burning into crisps. Jake landed back on the road with everyone else and they all stopped, in relief. They got out of their vehicles and made sure everyone was alright. Jake then turned to the burning remains of the destroyed Sweeper. Everyone else did the same and watched the Sweeper crumble and burn. They need to stop Marcus, at once and for all.

Back at Marcus' fortress, Marcus watched the whole fight with Jake against Bryann and everyone else against the Sweeper. He clenched a fist and then smashed the screen. He then yelled in rage where it can be heard nearly everywhere in the fortress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That evening, at the HWTF...

The team finally got back to the base and entered one of the warehouses. They suddenly began to hear thumps and clanging somewhere. "No, no, no, no-OW!" A familiar voice said. This voice was familiar enough to make everyone surprised. "Alex?!" Jake yelled. Suddenly, Tailpipe came out and suddenly hit a wall. "OW! Man, I need flying lessons." Tailpipe said with Alex's voice. "Alex? Is that you?" Jordan asked Tailpipe. "Oh, hey guys. This isn't technically Alex, this is just a memory of him."

"How did you-?" Claire tried to say. "He uploaded his memories in my head. And because he was afraid he would die sometime. So, here I am." There was an uneasy silence. "Well...at least you're still with us...buddy." Jake said. "Thanks, man." "Alex" said. "Where's Razor?" Mark asked. "Dunno. Haven't heard from him ever since last night." Another uneasy silence. Then Jake began to go to his car and got in. "Where are you going?" Claire asked. "I think I know where he is." Jake said. He then drove out of the facility perimeter and into the desert.

Jake then began to think about all of the things about his dad and Razor as he drove through the desert. They both have something in common. Their driving style, the same kind of attitude, in fact, Razor nearly had everything in common with Andrew Burner. Then Jake thought of something. What if Razor not only had the same things that Jake's dad had in common? What if he's...no...it couldn't be possible. Unless... Jake accelerated faster through the desert and hit the road back to his old town, Bellwood.

Jake drove to the old Bellwood racing circuit, it was where Andrew died. Or did he? At the parking lot, there was Razor's RocketFire. He looked through the stands throughout the circuit and found no one. He silently sneaked through the locker rooms, trying not to get caught by the guards that are patrolling the halls. He entered many rooms to find anything but the whole thing was empty. He ran through the halls looking through the cracks on the doors and then stopped at one. He looked through carefully and sure enough, there was Razor, and he had his helmet off but he looked like he was praying as his head was down and was facing the wall in front of him. He looked bald, just like Andrew. He then looked up and put on his helmet. He stood up and slowly turned to the door. This made Jake back away quickly, hoping he didn't get caught. "I know you're there Jake." Razor's deep voice said. Jake breathed out and he slowly entered the room and faced Razor. "What're you doing here?" Razor asked. "I was gonna ask you the same thing. But now it all makes sense to me." Jake said. Razor stood silent. "You seem to know a lot about me. You knew this was where my dad died. You had the same skills like him, you had the same attitude like him. You drive just like him." Razor slowly turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "Come on, Razor. Why don't you just prove it, right now? Just tell me. Are you really my dad?" Razor then turned back to him. They both started at each other in silence and then Razor reached for his helmet. He slowly lifted it off his head and revealed his face.  
His true identity.  
Razor, the mysterious driver, was Jake Burner's once thought to be dead father, Andrew.  
Tears ran down Jake's eyes and he suddenly bear hugged his once thought to be dead father and he hugged back as well. It took about after ten seconds that they released their grip from each other. "What really happened to you?" Jake asked as tears rushed down his cheeks.

As Andrew explained what happened to him, a pair of guards were walking toward the room they were like zombies.

"My car was armed with remote control and a bomb. I was hoping I would get Dave Blackwell for all of that crap he made us get into. But I guess he praised to God that time. After the whole thing was all over worldwide, I knew I should go to hiding. That was when I found this road in the middle of the desert that lead to this huge city, that was said that was built 45 years ago." Andrew explained. "Hot Wheels City." Jake said. "Yeah, I met Darius, about a week later after I got reputation from winning races, in my new car and when I got my new identity. Razor. Then I realised that there was a threat to the city, that wants to destroy the city and their cars. Marcus and his drones."

"Well, we can't just keep standing here doing nothing now. We gotta fight back. So do you. No more hiding."

"Not anymore." They heard the door open and turned to see the two guards at the door. "Oh, hey, uh...this isn't what it looks like but-" Jake was interrupted as one of the guards' head was suddenly blown off from it's neck, which was actually a drone in disguise. Jake turned to see his dad holding a black and red four barrelled pump action shattergun. He pumped it and fired at the other drone's head. "Let's get out of here." Andrew said. He grabbed his helmet and put it on as he and his son ran out and got out of the building. "How did they know we we're here?" Jake asked. "They must've followed you this whole time." Andrew said. They suddenly found several drones surrounding them. They armed their chainsaw blades from their forearms. Jake and Andrew pulled out their blades and prepared for battle. Jake aimed his sword forward, twisted the throttle and did his "Rocket Stab" and penetrated through three drones. He then twisted the throttle again and lifted the sword upwards, slicing open the drones' upper torsos. Andrew used his two large machetes and ran through two drones, while pointing his machetes left and right, cutting off the upper chests as he ran. He then stopped right in front of a drone and sliced off it's arms and he swiftly cut through the rest of it's body. A drone that was charging up to Andrew lifted it's chainsaw upwards and swung it down toward Andrew but was blocked from behind by Andrew. He then swung his right machete to the drone behind him but the drone dodged it and charged it's left blade at Andrew but was swept away by his left machete as he spun around and used his right machete again to slice off it's left arm and then it's head. Jake swung his sword at three drones in line and twisted the throttle. The powerful chainsaw blade brutally cut through their bodies and Jake twirled around from the force of the power. He then impaled another drone and spun around, using the drone as a mace to bash all of the other drones around him. The drone through Jake's blade crumbled into pieces as he hit the very last drone. One last drone was barely functioning, until Andrew stomped on it's head, crushing it. They got to their cars and drove away from Bellwood and back to the desert.

As they raced through the Salt Flats, three RD-10's came out of nowhere and chased after into Jake and Andrew. "Headhunters." Jake said. Then another group of drones came out of hiding in RD-01's about a mile in front of them. "They're not alone." Andrew said. The RD-01's started ramming into Jake while the RD-10's were slamming into Andrew. An RD-10 then moved up to Jake to his right. "On your right!" Andrew called out through the radio. Jake looked to his right and saw the RD-10. It then raced up a ramp shaped rock and jumped over Jake as he went past it. As it landed it turned to Jake and raced up to ram him but Jake hit forward and Andrew rammed into the RD-10, which made it spin out of control. "Wing right." Andrew said. He turned a near right and led the RD-10's. "Flying in!" Jake said. Jake did a near right as well and right barrel rolled over an RD-01 and landed at it's right side and slammed into an RD-10. "Lead 'em." Andrew said. Jake drove further and the RD-10's followed after him. "Here you go." Jake said. Andrew then moved up and started ramming into the drones, making them crash. More and more RD vehicles came coming out of nowhere. "Man, there's too many of them! We're not gonna make it." Jake said. "YEEEEE-HAAAAAWWW!" Someone yelled through a megaphone. A red '10 Toyota Tundra came out of nowhere and rammed into an RD-01. It was Steve. "SURPRISE!" He yelled. "Wasn't expecting you to come here!" Jake said through the radio. "What's going on Steve?" Andrew asked. "Andrew? Is that you?"

"That's right." An RD-10 rammed into Steve. He picked up a molotov. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Steve yelled. He threw the molotov at the RD-10 and it erupted into flames. He then pulled a lever and it launched multiple molotov cocktails out of the back tray. They created a large wall of fire. It caused the drones to swerve around and crash or leave them open to be rammed into. Jake, Andrew and Steve slammed into every last drone that were chasing them and continued racing back to the Hot Wheels Test Facility. "Thanks a bunch, Steve!" Jake said. "No problem! Just doin' my job. YEEE-HAAW!" Steve yelled as he then drove away from Jake and Andrew.

The Firestorm and RocketFire entered the warehouse where everyone was having their free time, such as playing games and such. They turned to see the two cars and Jake and Andrew (who still has his helmet on) coming out of them. "Where have you been? You were gone for an hour." Claire asked Jake. "We just got into a bit of trouble with some drones, that's all. And...one more thing." Jake said as he turned to Andrew. He then took off his helmet to show everyone his real identity, leaving them surprised. "No. Way." Claire said. "You're alive?" Jordan asked. "But the car...and the explosion...and everything!" Mark tried to say. "Long story short." Andrew said. The screen then came up with something. It was a call from someone. There was Jake's dragon insignia but black and red, which must mean it must be Darius. He came up on screen. "Razor, you there?" Darius asked. "It's Andrew now." Andrew said. "What? You mean..." Jake walked up next to Andrew. "You? You're that kid's dad?" Darius asked. "That's right." Jake said. "Whatever. Look we need you to get here ASAP. We got a problem. A really big problem."

At the open sea outside Hot Wheels City, the whole place began to rumble and suddenly, a gigantic city then rose upon the surface, which was way bigger than Hot Wheels City It was surrounded by a large red energy dome, to shield any water from rushing down through the buildings. But this wasn't a city that was rising, it was a gigantic fortress. The fortress of the drones. Marcus' fortress. Multiple bridges built themselves onto the city streets, connecting to the fortress. Marcus watched over the rising of his fortress on his throne.

At a cliff, Team Cartoon Network watched over the rising fortress coming up from the sea. "That's one big castle." James said. "It's not a castle nimrod, it's a fortress." Claire pointed out. "With Marcus inside it." Jake said. "So it's finally come to this. Marcus finally showed up for his arrival and take over the world." Jordan said. "Not unless we stop him." Mark said. "To them, this is just a place. But to us, this is our home." Andrew said. "Guys, I know Marcus is gonna take all of this world, but running straight in there is suicide. He's got an army 100 times more than we have. How are we gonna beat that?" Gwen Tennyson said. Jake stood silent. "I...I dunno." He said. "What do you mean you don't know? You gotta think up of something!" Ben Tennyson said. "I can't! I just can't." There was an uneasy silence. "Well...we're screwed." Gumball Watterson said. "We'll ride with you, Burner." Someone said. Everyone turned to see Darius and his team, the Hot Wheels Elite. "At least until we kill that son of a gun." Darius said. "We're all in." Someone else said. They turned to see Kreig Velocity, Steve Torque and Ray Baja and their teams. "If this is about saving our home and the world, we're in." Kreig said. "We would never give in for our home." Steve said. Multiple other drivers with weapons and cars came up to join into a crowd, no...an army. "Thanks guys. All of you." Jake said. He then turned to Alex, with his new robot body. "Alex?"

"This is gonna be the craziest thing ever...but you can count me in." Alex said. "Alright, LET'S DO THIS!" Jake yelled to everyone.

"FOR CARTOON NETWORK AND HOT WHEELS CITY!" Everyone cheered out. Once the sun goes down, the final fight begins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That night...

At Marcus' fortress, thousands of drones were being created for a full scale assault at the two cities. "Drones! The hour of our victory at hand! Soon, we will destroy these two cities and their precious cars, then the world will bow down to us in their serenity! The world will be ours!" Marcus yelled to his Drones. The Drones then cheered for their leader until there were faint engine sounds coming from the main gate.

(_Lazy Generation_ by The FUps starts playing)

Everyone turned to the gate and suddenly it was burst open and thousands of Hot Wheels cars raced inside and rammed their way through the Drones, while most of them got in their vehicles and fought back. It was Team Cartoon Network and all of the other gangs in HW City that were in the Hot Wheels cars while the Legendary Pokemon, Bakugan, Duel Monsters and Bit-Beasts flew from above and began to fight some of the bigger drones. Jake and most of the team rammed through the army toward the tower, where Marcus is. Marcus then stomped away from the balcony in anger.

Jake fired as many missiles he can at the drones to clear the way, while Claire used her pulse cannons to do the same, along with everyone else but Mark was doing most of the damage as he kept on crunching and running over everything he saw that was a drone. Jake thought everything was going well but he didn't realise that hundreds of drones were following him and his team. "Man, they're catching up!" Jake said through the radio. "We'll take care of them! Just keep going!" Vert ordered the team through the radio. The entire team turned around toward the following army behind them while Jake, Andrew, Claire, Jordan, Mark and James kept going.

(Music ends)

Meanwhile, Marcus was walking toward the Ultra Mech while worker bots were adding the finishing touches. "Prepare the Ultra Mech." He ordered. "But sir, this is just a prototype. We haven't tested it yet!" One of the drones said. "I don't care. Prepare the Mech." Marcus entered the control centre, which is in the head.

As everyone was fighting, the ground started to shake and then a gigantic mechanical hand reached out from the ground and the Ultra Mech rose from the ground. Everything crumbled down into rubble as the giant drone rose from the ground. It was about the size of a Mechtogan! Most of the good guys decided to go for the mech but they weren't making a dent as a red shield was surrounding it. The chest opened up and a red light emitted from it. It started to extract cars up towards it and the got destroyed along with the drivers. Even Marcus' own drones. It then turned to see Jake and his friends. Through the head, Marcus aimed all the weapons toward them. Lasers covered all over them and thousands of projectiles rocketed straight towards them. Jake and the others then split up so that Marcus wouldn't get them all at once. The red beam emitted from the chest of the Mech. "Don't get in the light!" Andrew yelled through the radio. Mark tried to use his missiles to penetrate through the shield but it didn't work. Everyone else tried to use their weapons as well but didn't work. "Nothing's working!" Jordan said. Mark then fired a missile into the open chest and when it exploded, it suddenly reacted to the damage. Jake foresaw it and thought about an idea. "That's it! Everybody aim for the chest when it's open and fire straight into it!" Jake ordered through the radio. "Okay, what now?" Claire asked. "Just do it!" Everyone did what Jake ordered and it was working. The Mech was sparking and was heavily damaged. But it suddenly roared out loudly and thousands of missiles launched into the air and they exploded everywhere, taking out nearly everything around it. Alex checked through calculations about the damages. "We can't take much more of this!" He said. "Then give us a way out!" Jake said. "Found one! There's a passage tunnel that leads back to Hot Wheels City. If we make it, we're home free." Everyone then regrouped with Jake and started to race toward the large tunnel. Marcus then aimed at the entire group and prepared to fire everything he has. He then pulled the trigger and every missile launched out of the mech but they weren't quick enough as everyone entered the tunnel and the missiles only hit the edges. Marcus yelled loudly in frustration as the entire team escaped.

As everyone was driving into the dark tunnel, Jake suddenly stopped. This caused everyone to stop as well. "Uh, Jake? How about a little forward action? We might wanna go that away." Alex said. "Yeah, Jake we can come back for Marcus. We'll be safe." Claire said through the radio. "No. With that Ultra Mech out there, no one is safe." Jake said. "Yeah." Alex agreed. He then gave a sad look. Jake then lifted the glass hatch and pushed Alex out. "See ya buddy." Jake said as he shut the glass hatch. "Looks like this is the end of the road." He shifted to reverse and started to drive back to the entrance. "It's been one hell of a ride boy." Jake said as he patted the dash board of his Firestorm. He finally got out of the tunnel and a red beam enveloped around the Firestorm and began to be dragged toward the Ultra Mech. Marcus chuckled evilly. "Come to papa." He said. Jake's sad look then changed into a smile. He suddenly engaged the NITROX and hit the gas hard. Thanks to the rocket like engine it bursted into an insane 500 MPH like a rocket and rammed right through the Ultra Mech's chest and bursted through the other side. This disengaged the mech's shields, weapons and movement systems, making it vulnerable to destroy. Everyone drove out of the tunnel and launched out all their weapons and powerful attacks at the gigantic mech's open chest, which caused a giant explosion, which sent every part of the mech flying everywhere. All of the drones deactivated and fell apart as the mech's parts fell to the ground like meteorites. Everyone cheered in victory as the entire army has fallen. Jake drove up to his team and got out to regroup with them. Claire suddenly hugged him tightly in relief. She suddenly knew what she was doing and stopped hugging Jake, looking a little embarrassed. "I...sorry. It's just..." She tried to explain. "It's okay." Jake said back. Jake, Claire, Jordan, Mark and James did a fist bump in victory. The cheering stopped as there was a sudden noise from the fallen head of the Ultra Mech. Everyone turned to see smoke puffing out on the top of the head and suddenly, a black and red RD-09 with black CM6 wheels, red tires, a laser cannon, machine guns and red neon launches out and lands to the ground. Everyone looked at the RD-09 and the driver was none other than Marcus. "This isn't over." He said. He hit the gas and drove away. Jake then ran to his Firestorm and got in.

As Marcus drove in the streets in his RD-09, some one shunted him from behind. It was Jake in his Firestorm. He fired his gatling guns to destroy Marcus' nanoshell. Marcus hit the brakes and crashed Jake into the back of his RD-09, which left a big dent to Jake's nanoshell. He then turned to the left side of the RD-09 and slammed him. Marcus hit him back and both of their nanoshells were destroyed. "Time for you to die!" Marcus yelled to Jake. He slammed him again, which left a giant crack on the glass hatch of the Firestorm and left the right side skirt hanging. "I don't think so!" Jake yelled back to Marcus. He slammed him back, leaving a big dent on the right door of the RD-09 and the right side skirt of the Firestorm fell off. They reached to the canyon and drifted through tight corners. They both rammed each other individually and countlessly while trying not to fall to their death. Marcus brought out a shotgun and broke the left window of his RD-09 with the butt end of the shotgun and then fired it at the crack of the glass hatch of the Firestorm, which the broke a large open hole. Marcus prepared to fire again but Jake quickly brought out his assault rifle and shot the shotgun out of Marcus' hand and watched as the shotgun was left on the road. He kept on firing at the front of the RD-09. Some of the bullets damaged the systems, including the respawn system. Some sparks emitted from the dash board of the RD-09, as Marcus shielded his face from them. It caused him to skid and lose control a bit, but he managed to gain mobility but was behind Jake. Marcus then rammed him and Jake was an inch away from a nearby drop, as he skidded from the impact. Marcus then slammed Jake off an edge, which led him to a big jump. Marcus drifted around a corner and Jake suddenly landed right in front of him. The two of them reached to the bridge, where they're leaving the island. They continued bashing each other until Marcus rammed Jake to the right back corner of his Firestorm and he then skidded and Marcus pinned him to his side from the front. They made a jump and Jake then tumbled and crashed multiple times, making the Firestorm into a complete wreck. It stopped tumbling right side up. Jake tried to start the engine but it stalled at every attempt. "No, no, no, no, no, NO, DON'T DO THIS!" Jake yelled. He found Marcus right next to him and prepared to fire his laser cannon as it charged up. Jake then braced for impact, knowing he would die. But a sudden W16 engine sound with its supercharger screaming erupted. Jake and Marcus turned to see Jake's dad, Andrew racing toward Marcus and then T-boned him just about as Marcus fired his laser cannon and hit one of the support beams holding the bridge up. Andrew stopped and Marcus' RD-09 tumbled, making it a complete wreck. It stopped tumbling and looked completely destroyed. Andrew got out of his RocketFire and ran to the Firestorm to see if his son was okay. He lifted the glass hatch to see Jake holding his arm, which has a big bruise and saw blood streaming down his head. "Hey, you're gonna be alright." Andrew said. He helped Jake out of the car as Jake stumbled a bit, struggling to stand up. Suddenly, Marcus' RD-09 was thrown toward Andrew and Jake as they turn to see it flying towards them. Andrew shoved Jake out of the way and then he jumped out of the way as well. The RD-09 then exploded as it hit the ground. Jake and Andrew turn to see what threw it and it was Marcus, with scratches and he was sparking pretty badly. Which means... His eyes were lit up red and suddenly his human body the broke apart, revealing HE was a drone as well! He looked like an elite Drone but his head had horn like spikes and blades shot out of his back as he roared. Andrew brought out his two machetes and ran toward Marcus to fight but was knocked back by a powerful punch. Marcus then stomped toward Jake and picked him up by the throat. "**LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS.**" Marcus said with a demonic like voice. His right arm transformed into a chainsaw and revved it up. Jake brought out his chainsaw sword and slashed to Marcus' neck but it got stuck by the side of it and Jake tried to charge it but it kept on stalling. "**THIS IS THE END OF THE ROAD FOR YOU.**" Marcus said again. Jake kept on twisting the throttle of his sword as Marcus slowly revved his chainsaw toward Jake's neck. Suddenly, Andrew threw one of his machetes at Marcus' chainsaw arm, which caused it to jam. Jake then pulled the hilt of the sword, twisted it and pushed it back in and the sword then supercharged. The chainsaw finally engaged and sparks were flying everywhere as the blade slowly cut through Marcus' neck as he screamed in pain. The head then came flying off as Jake fully cut through Marcus' neck and Jake slipped out of the dead robots grip, holding onto his neck, restraining the pain. He saw Marcus still functioning, as he's beginning to get up. Jake then quickly impaled Marcus with his sword and twisted the throttle and engaged the chainsaw. He never stopped until the red lights on Marcus were turned off, symbolising his death. The head was still functioning and it weakly said:"**I...CANNOT...DIE...I...AM...A GOD...**"Marcus spoke no more. He pulled the sword out of Marcus' "corpse" and slid it back onto his back. He ran to his injured dad to see if he was okay. He was. The two of them turn to see the Cartoon Network team racing toward them. They stopped when they reached the Burners and got out of their vehicles. They all reunited and everyone was relieved that Jake and Andrew were okay. Claire hugged Jake once again and this time she didn't stop.

The next day...

Everyone at Hot Wheels City was celebrating over their victory against Marcus and his drone army, along with the Cartoon Network team. "So, I guess that's that." Claire said. The team was at the cliff side with the Hot Wheels Elite. "I guess so." Jordan said. "You think there's more drivers out there to meet?" Mark asked. "Maybe." James said. "And we'll always be ready for anything else." Jake said. Darius and his team began to head back to their cars. "Hey, Darius." Jake called out. Darius stopped and turned to see Jake. "Y'know one day, I'll come for you."

"For once, I like to see you try." Darius said as turned back and got in his 4Ward Speed, with everyone else in his team in their vehicles. The CN Team watched them drive back into the city. "So...what do we do now?" Spinner Cortez asked. Jake turned to look at the cars and then his dad. "Hey, dad. You think you can still hold up for one more race?" Jake asked. "Think about it, no interruptions, no turning back, no wagers, just you, me, Claire, Jordan, James and Mark, once and for all." Andrew turned to see his RocketFire, Jake's Firestorm, Claire's Mazda Furai, Jordan's Drift King, James' Twin Mill III and Mark's Team Hot Wheels "Firestorm", then back to his son. "You sure you can handle the disappointment?" Andrew asked. "I dunno. You?" Andrew smiled. "Alright, Jake. Let's see what you got." Jake smiled and then looked back at the sight of Hot Wheels City.

**Epilogue**

(_Kings and Queens_ by Thirty Seconds To Mars starts playing)

"Believe it or not, things got back to normal, pretty quickly. Dad revealed to the press about his secret identity, the CN crew got back to what they do..."

At Hot Wheels City, Jake, Andrew, Claire, Jordan, Mark and James were at a starting point with tons of people cheering on. "And we got back for what we do best." They revved their engines loudly. Jake then got a call. It was Alex. "Guys! Where have you been? We need you to bring those cars back to the facility for analysis! When we said to take them for a test drive, we didn't mean to race them all around Hot Wheels City! Jake! Did you hear me?! We need to get those cars ba-" Jake shut off the call and focused back to the road. "There's just one little thing I need to take care of..." The light went green and everyone hit the gas. Everyone blasted off the line but Jake and Andrew then blasted further away from everyone else. They were racing through the streets over 400 MPH and gunned for the finish line.

**THE END**


	9. Aftermath

"It's been nearly a month after me and my team defeated Marcus. Now everything's moving back the way it was."

Jake in his Firestorm raced through many Hot Wheels cars as he can, throughout Hot Wheels City.

"Cartoon Network City and Hot Wheels City were moving smooth again, it was that simple."

Claire in her Mazda Furai and Jordan in his Drift King his then racing with Jake as she catches up.

"Thanks to defeating Marcus, we've become well famous to the people in both Cartoon Network and Hot Wheels City."

James in his Twin Mill III and Mark in his Team Hot Wheels "Firestorm" then jump out of nowhere and drive with the team.

"We decided to become protectors of both cities. But let me tell ya, it's not gonna be easy. Not without help. Not without friends."

Jake's father, Andrew, in his RocketFire then comes up from behind and goes neck and neck with Jake.

"My story is done here..."

The six of them race off into the distance.

"...now what's **yours**?"


End file.
